Lucky Day
by Chick182
Summary: On her first day back in Konoha everything goes wrong. And the second day isn't any better. And so is the third. But surely it will get better once she warms her cousins bandmate's heart and shows him that she's not an intruder, right? But he will soon see that she's not what he thinks she is when Sakura's dark past will catch up with her and change everyone's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **

**This is my very first story and I listened to the song Lucky day by Sasha while writing the beginning, so that explains the title.**

**This story is about Sakura and her live with her cousin and his band, it's going to be full of romance, hate and drama. It may not sound like it in the beginning but it's going to develop)**

**Another thing is, my mother language is german and not english, so please excuse me and tell me if you find some mistakes! I hope that you like the first chapter and I would be glad so read some reviews. **

**This story is going to contain some bad language but not lemons, I love lemons but I can't write them :P **

„Thanks for the ride!", I said to the taxi driver and handed him way too much money. You know, actually i wouldn't have to pay that taxi man because my cousin told me that he would pick me up. But hell no, my cousin is an idiot and probably forgot all about me. I was waiting for 3 hours at the airport, I was calling him non stop on his mobile, screamed at him on his mailbox. After 3 hours of impatiently waiting I decided to stop a taxi. Do you have any idea how expensive they are? The ride from the airport to my cousins home costed a fortune.

The taxi drove away and I turned around to have a look at the house in which I am going to live in while I'm looking for a decent place and a job. But what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack! A big house, 3 storys high, a nice shiny black car in front of the also humongous garage, all of this surrounded by high black gates.

„Man, this is a little bigger than I imagined", I whispered to myself while I nearly dropped my handbag. „Is this really Narutos place?", I asked myself and tried again to call him but again he didn't answer so I just texted him.

Here I am, standing in front of the probably biggest house I've ever seen, with 2 pink suitcases and a handbag. Inhaling deep I walked to the front gates and pushed the button. „I'll kill him if he gave me the wrong adress...", I mumbled. 2 Minutes passed and still no one opened the freaking gates! When I was about to push the button one more time I saw a small chubby man with green and brown clothes and a straw hat coming towards the gate.

„Hello, can I help you miss?", he asked.

„Yeah, hello! Well I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm Naruto Uzumakis cousin? I don't know if he told anyone that i would come here.. however, i tried to call him since I arrived at the airport but he just doesn't answer his damn phone! Could you please let me in?", I asked with puppy eyes.

„Well, miss Haruno, Uzumaki didn't tell me that someone would arrive today. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in.", he replied with a bored expression.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. What the hell?

„What! Why? Could you at least tell me where he is? Listen, Mister, I'm really not in the mood for jokes anymore, okay? Please, just let me in!".

„I got to go now, Miss. I'm sure you wouldn't like me to call the police now would you? I'm done here for today with the garden and I'm also not in the mood for any jokes. Please leave. The boys are annoyed since the media revealed their adress and don't want to be bothered with fangirls since they ALL got girlfriends. Please respect their privacy.". He opened the gates to get out and walked towards his small, old car. „Hey! PLEASE! I don't know where to go! Isn't anyone in the house?"

He looked at me with his small black eyes „Miss Haruno, there's only one of them home and it's not Uzumaki. I'll go and ask him if he knows about you. If he doesn't I will call the police."

„THEN GO AND ASK HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE!", I screamed at him. He went back to the house and in came back in less than a minute.

„So?"

„So.. I called the police. He said that Uzumaki didn't tell anyone about a 'visiting cousin'. And that he is sick and tired of fangirls. So you can take your suitcases and run to the next hotel and I'll tell the police that you are just another fan or you'll stay and let the police take you with them.

I think I looked like a goldfish, again. My mouth didn't close for the last minute and it surely wont close anytime soon. Where am I going to go now? I have never been to this place, how should I know where the next hotel is? Police? Fangirls? The media? So Narutos band is famous? God, way too many questions! I grabbed my suitcases and walked a little to the side of the gates and sat on one of them. I don't care if they get dirty, I'm hungry, tired and worst of all I need to go to the toilet. Great timing, bladder. Wait Naruto, till I get my hands on you, you'll be dead meat.

„Well, Mister Strawhat. I'm not going to go anywhere. I am Naruto Uzumakis Cousin, not a fangirl like you said. Do you want to go now or are you going to wait with me for the police?", I said coldly. He walked towards me and leaned agains the gates. So he's going to wait with me. Such a gentleman.

It didn't take the police too long to arrive and to put me in their car. As we arrived at the police station they let me use my phone one last time and I already knew who I would call.

„Naruto, you bastard! How could you motherfucking bastard forget to pick me up from the fucking airport? You ugly beast are going to pay me my money back which I had to spend on a fucking taxi! Oh, and you know what? I'M AT A FUCKING POLICE STATION RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THAT MISTER STRAWHAT CALLED THE COPS! HE SAID THAT I'M A FUCKING FANGIRL!", i screamed. „Oh honey, wait till I get my hands on you. First I'm going to shove your thick head down a toilet and then...", I whispered into the phone. „Okay, Miss Haruno. Times up. Please hand me your mobile phone.", said one of the police man that wasn't scared to talk to me after my little outburst. I pushed the red button on the phone and looked at him„Sorry. Here. You know.. for how long am I going to stay? Because to be honest, I don't know why exactly I'm here. I was waiting at my cousin's home and now I'm here. I didn't break any laws."

„ Well, you are not the only one that tried to get into the boys house. We know what the fans would do to get inside and it happened way too often because girls tried the same as you did today. Some try the 'I'm his sister/Stepsister/New neighbour/Pizza delivery girl' things and so on. The boys got annoyed and told us to arrest the fans that try that for a day or two so that they will learn their lesson. Now come on, I'll show you the cell you're going to stay in." I didn't say anything anymore, it was unnecessary, he wouldn't believe me anyway.

* * *

When I arrived at my cell, oh god it sounds like I'm a criminal, I saw that i had to share it with a woman that was wearing... not much clothes. Guess she got caught on the street trying to find someone who would pay her for some things. I nodded and gave a light smile. She just glared. Fuck my life, this is going to be an interesting night.

„SAKURA! OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY!"

I didn't see him but I was 100 per cent sure that this was Narutos loud voice. He was probably at the entrance of the police station now and probably everyone was looking at him right now. I couldn't care less about him at the moment. I was up the whole night because Lola, yeah that's her name, was looking at me. The whole time. The whole night. I was scared she would eat me if I would close my eyes for just a second.

„WHERE IS SHE!"

4... 3... 2...

„SAKURA!"

„Shut up before I make you.", I glared at him. He gulped loudly and tried to show me his 'everyhings-fine' grin and I just glared even harder and his smile turned into a frown.

„Listen...„Just get me out of here." He nodded and walked back to the police man that put me in the same cell as Lola.

„Miss Haruno, we are truly sorry about our mistake. We hope you find it in your heart to forgive us for not checking if you really are related to Mister Uzumaki.", said the police man while opening the cell. I didnt answer him and just walked to the door but before I left I turned around and said„Bye Lola, it was nice to meet you. You know, next time try to wear something less revealing. No wonder they caught you. You're practically naked.

„Oh.. BYE LOLA!", Naruto screamed while running after me. „Go and get my handbag and suitcases, idiot.", I said.

„OF COURSE!"

„And stop shouting before I start to strangle you in a police station."

* * *

The ride to his house was silent. Well, I was silent. Naruto was talking.

„Oh Sakura! You don't know how deeply sorry I am! I am so sorry that I forgot to pick you up from the airport! And I am sorry that I forgot to tell my bandmates and everyone that you would be staying at our home! I am so sorry, really! Please forgive me Sakura! How can I make it up to you?"

„Just shut up, please. And drive." But of course, he didn't stop talking. That's my cousin we are talking about.

When we finally arrived it was like my ears were bleeding. I'm used to talk a lot but hearing others talk so much, especially someone you're mad at the moment, causes you to get annoyed. Getting out of the car, I walked to the trunk to get my pink suitcases. I took one and Naruto took the other with my handbag.

„You never told me that you were _that_ famouse."

„Well, I kind of forgot to tell you that..."

„You forget a lot, smartass."

He wanted to say something, but decided to change the subject.

„You're going to love my bandmates! They are aweeeeesome! The only one at home is Sasuke at the moment, the others are on holidays with their girlfriends. Shikamaru is somewhere in a small village where he can look at clouds the whole day, but I bet Ino is already going insane there. Kiba is..."

„Naruto, I don't know your bandmates and their girlfriends. So please first introduce them before you tell me anything about them, okay?"

We walked on and finally arrived at the door. Naruto took out his keys from his pockets and opened the door and I have to say I was _really _impressed. The main hall was big and well furnished. A few vases and pretty flowers and nice carpets. You could never tell that a boy band was living here.

„The only one here is Sasuke and his girlfriend right now. She's a witch, I don't know what he sees in her. He is my best friend but I don't support his choice of girlfriends. Usually he changes them like his boxers but she's already lasting for the last 4 months. I hope he finds another one soon. SASUKE! Come downstairs you bastard and introduce yourself to my cousin!"

„The fuck? You brought that fan girl here?", growled a voice behind me. I turned around to see the sexiest man alive. No, not George Clooney. No, not Gerard Butler and no, it's not Chace Crawford. Or Jensen Ackles. This man had black hair that had a weird style and looked like a chicken's ass. His black eyes looked angry at me but I didn't care. I looked further down to see he was wearing only a pair of jeans. His arms and stomach were very nice built and...

„Stop ogling me, bitch.

. .say.

„SASUKE!

„Excuse me, please? What did you just call me?"

„You heard me, you fan girl. Get out of this house before I call the police again."

But before I could reply Naruto already jumped on him.

„You bastard! That's my cousin! Don't talk to her like that, she's not a fan girl, she didn't even know that we were famouse!

„Tse.", said Sasuke and they both started to wrestle.

„Naruto, I don't care what he calls me", yeah sure. That's a big fat lie. No one calls me bitch. „Just show me where I can put my things and where my room is. I wasn't able to sleep at all because I was so scared that Lola would eat me or steal my clothes."

„You are not going to sleep here.", said sexy and glared at me _again_.

„SHE IS GOING TO SLEEP HERE! COME ON SAKURA I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR ROOM!"

„Idiot, we don't have a guest room, where do you want to her to sleep?"

„Oh.. err.."  
„Come on, guys! This house is 3 storys high! How come you dont have a free room?", I said looking shocked between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke just walked away without saying anything and went upstairs. I looked back at Naruto and you could see the wheels in his head working. Oh, Naruto. He invited me to stay here without having a spare room?

„Alright, back to the car. Show me where the next cheap hotel is and I'll just get a job as a waitress. Let's go." I already grabbed my pink suitcases and walked towards the door when he suddenly jumped in front of me.

„No, no, no, no! We have a pool house! You can sleep there! Theres a bedroom, which you can also use as a living room, a bathroom and some of our music equipment is there! Oh and you can use the pool any time you want! That sounds awesome, doesn't it? It'll be like your own apartment!", he grinned at me. Why not, a pool house is better than living in a cheap hotel room. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep. So we walked into the garden, which is also quite big, and saw their (suprise, suprise) big pool. The pool house was really pretty and two walls were made of glass, you could see the king sized bed and the kitchen in the background. Everything was modern and up to date. They surely had someone that helped them, boys could never have such great fashion sense. Naruto helped me to pack my things into a wardrobe and then left the pool house.

„Sakura, it's only 2 p.m. Do you really want to go to sleep right now?"

„Naruto, I had really rough days, you know? Things were quite difficult back in america and then the flight and all the waiting at the airport, the whole conversation with Mister Strawhat and then the police and worst of all _Lola_, so please try to understand that I just can't stay awake anymore.", I mumbled while choosing a top and shorts to sleep in.

„Yeah.. again, I am really sorry.."

„It's okay, Naruto.", I smiled. „Is the fridge filled in here? How about coming over here for dinner? And ask your Bandmate adn his girlfriend if they want to come."

„NO WAY! You're not going to cook, got that? Especially not on your first day here! We will order something to eat, do you like pizza?", he grinned at me and I nodded and smiled back. Can't be mad at him for too long, can I?

„Alright, then come and wake me up when dinner's ready okay? I would like to change now, Naruto." He nodded and said goodbye and left.

I took my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a witch. Pink hair, standig in every direction and my make up was smeared all over my face. Isn't that just great, I stood in front of the sexiest man alive and looked like a pink haired witch. „What are you thinking, girl? He's got a girlfriend! He could care less about how pretty you can be, forget him. He loves his girl", I said to myself. I washed my face and what I saw in the mirror was a pretty pink haired girl with beautiful green eyes that looked really tired. Then I put my hair into a high ponytail and changed into a black top and black shorts and took off my socks. I went back to the living room where my bed was already made by Naruto and looked one last time out of the glass walls and saw a beautiful garden and a blue pool with a few deckchairs around it and the house behind them. I smiled to myself and shook my head, who would've guessed that Naruto would make it that far? I'm so proud of that idiot at least he was able to live his dreams. I walked away from the big glass walls and laid onto the bed. It was really soft and I was asleep in a few minutes.

„Hey! Hey! Come on, wake up, pinky!", someone shook my shoulder softly.

„gahjsjhdjgagjgajsg"

„Eh.. what? Whatever, come on, pinky. It's dinner time.", the voice whispered into my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes a little and saw red. Red triangles. Red triangles.. on.. a face? I opened my eyes suddenly more and hell yes, there was a man with red paint on his face and a black wig on his head.

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!", I jumped out of my bed and ran screaming into the kitchen grabbing a knife and and my cellphone that lay on a shelve. I looked back at the clown at my bed and saw that he was quickly walking towards me. His animal like eyes watching me intently. „DINNER TIME? YOU WANT TO EAT ME!"

„Woah it's okay, shh, don't be so loud! I don't want to...

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door and the window in there. With the knife still in my hand I dialled Narutos number and he answered it, thank god!

„Hey Sakura? What's.."

„Naruto! Call the police! Quick! Close every door, every window! There's a murderer dressed as a clown in the pool house! Oh god, Naruto, don't answer the door or anything! Just call the.." but before I could end the sentence there was loud banging heard from the door.

„Pinky! Open up!"

I was so shocked that I dropped my cellphone. Great. The display broke. Perfect timing. That's just like in a horror movie, dear god, I don't want to die, yet! My breath came out shorter and shorter with every second, I was close to go insane. I screamed some more and the banging stopped.

„Sakura? Open the door, it's me, Naruto!" what the hell. There's a freaking murderer dressed as a clown and I told him to call the police and now he's standing in front of my bathroom door!

„Sakura? Are you okay? Listen this is not a murderer and not a clown, that was Kiba! He's one of my bandmates! Sakura? SAKURA? ARE YOU DEAD? OH MY GOD SHE KILLED HERSELF WITH THAT KNIFE OH GOD! OUCH YOU BASTARD DON'T HIT ME! I'M GOING TO KICK THIS..."

Before he had the chance to break the door I opened it and peeked out. There were 3 guys standing. Naruto with a pan in his hand and sexy Sasuke, this time with a blue shirt on, and that clown called Kiba.

„Hi.", I said kind of shy and still looked like he was going to kill me. Man, clowns. I just hate them.

„She's just as annoying as you are, dobe.", said Sasuke to Naruto and walked towards me and took my knife away. There I was, standing without a weapon in front of a clown.

„I never knew you had a clown as a bandmate."

„I'm not a clown!"  
„Then why are you wearing a black wig and make up on your face?"

„That's not a wig! That's the plastic fur of my hoodie! And I'm not wearing make up, these are tattoos, lady."

„Can we go and eat now? Sakura that's Kiba, not a clown and not a murderer, but my bandmate. I introduced you, let's go! My tummy hurts already, I need some food!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the poolhouse. „They are all idiots.", he mumbled.

I was still not completely comfortable with Kiba around eventhough he took off his jacket and I was able to see his short brown hair, he still reminded me of a clown. Why would someone want tattoos like these on his face? We sat around a big table; Naruto on my left side while Sasuke and Kiba were in front of us. Kiba was sitting right in front of me and I couldn't stop staring at his tattoos. „Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

Shaking my head I looked back at the slice of pizza in my hand. I still wasn't very hungry, I guess that I was still too tired from the lack of sleep or too shocked because of a clown waking me up and talking about dinner time.

„Aren't you hungry, Sakura? I thought you'd like tuna on your pizza?", Naruto asked worringly.

„It's okay, Naruto. I actually love tuna but I don't know, I'm not really hungry.", I said and watched him watching my pizza.

„Here take it.", I said and gave him my tuna pizza. He was grinning like a chesire cat. His grin made me smile, it was so easy to satisfy him. „You know,", he said „the rest of the gang will arrive tonight with their girlfriends. I am sure you'll like them all!".

„Talking about girlfriends, Mister Strawhat told me that you all have girlfriends. Where are they? I especially want to meet the girl that has enough nerves to be with Naruto without getting any suicide thoughts!

„HEY!"

„Don't scream, dobe. She is right you know? Everyone thinks about killing themselves if they have to be with you alone for more than an hour. Exept for Hinata", said Sasuke. That guy looks sexy even when he eats a fat piece of pizza. Mhhh, yum yum.

„Well, I got some news actually. I'm single since today.", said Kiba. He didn't look sad at all so I guess he is kind of glad to be single again.

„WHAT! BUT I LIKED SANAMI SO MUCH! SHE WAS SO FUNNY!"

„She never liked Akamaru and I broke up with her because she told me to get rid of him. But you know what they say: _Dogs before Hoes._".

„That's wrong, they say _Bros_ before Hoes, Kiba.", said Sasuke rolling his eyes. „Idiot.".

„Akamaru is my bro, bro."

_Women are stupid and I don't respect them_

_That's right I just have sex with 'em!  
Show me your genitals_

Kiba's hand went under the table and took out his mobile phone.

„Neji texted me, he and Tenten will be here in about 2 hours."

„You think that women are stupid?"

„No, I-"

„You don't respect them!"

„No, I

„You have just sex with them!"

„No, I-"

Naruto was grinning like the mad hatter while Sasuke still ate his pizza without saying or doing anything else.

„So you don't have sex with them?", I asked.

„No, Yes, I uh.. AH! Don't ask me so many questions, they irritate me!"

„I think no one here wants to show their genitals to you. Please change your ringtone, Kiba.", I said while glaring at him.

„I.. I.. I.. err.."

„HAHAHAH, JOKING! God, that's an awesome song! I love it! What is it called?", I laughed while looking interested at him. Well, that caught Mister Sexy's attention. I saw him looking at me while his hand stopped midway with the pizza in his hand.

Kiba started to grin while Narutos grin changed into a frown. „I don't know the artist, but that song is called _Show me your genitals_! I found it on youtube when I was looking for some new songs and I just had to download it! It may be a little sexist and all, but it's just a parody! That's why it's so good!"

Man, Kiba is an awesome guy. I really like him eventhough I just met him and reminds me of clowns.

„What about you, Sasuke? Naruto told me that you're here with your girlfriend. Why isn't she sitting with us here?"

„..."

I looked at Naruto and Kiba. They both looked down at their pizzas. Did they all ignore me? They surely all heard me, right?

„Eh.. ookay."

„I told her that we don't want her to eat with us anymore. She's a witch, I tell you! No one likes her, exept for Sasuke. She's probably just an animal in bed, that's why he keeps her.", Kiba told me.

I looked at Sasuke and saw the deadly glare he shot at Kiba.

„Shut up."

„I'm not scared of you, Sasuke. You know NO ONE likes Karin! Drop that redhead!"

„I'm not going to tell you one more time, Kiba."

„Woah, okay, how about changing the subject?", I asked quietly and laughed softly.

„So the pool house and your house, it's really..."  
„NO, we are NOT going to change the subject! Glare at me all you want but I am not going to shut up because we all know that Karin is the biggest bitch on earth! She just uses you! Why don't you see it? I bet even Sakura would see that eventhough she doesn't know her at all!", Kiba slammed his fist on the table. Sheesh, I didn't want this to happen! I was just curious to see that girlfriend!

„You don't know anything about Karin, Kiba! You _all_ don't know about Karin! You don't even want to know anything! The bitches here are you guys, not my girlfriend.", Sasuke stood up and went out of the room but not before turning back and glaring at me. I knew what he meant

_This is all your fault._


	2. Chapter 2

Alright.

This was not what I thought like the dinner would be. Naruto being quiet, Kiba screaming at Sasuke and Sasuke leaving the dinner room. I was lying in my bed in the pool house and looked out of the glass walls to see a dark blue sky with lots of little shiny stars. Still wearing the black top and shorts I decided to take out a white cardigan and a pair of light green sneakers. Wearing the new clothes I looked out of the glass wall once again and saw the moonlight shining on the water of the pool. It looked so quiet and beautiful that I opened the door and walked out. Looking at the shiny silver, blue and black water I lay on one of the deckchairs. It was cold so I hugged myself and looked towards the sky. It was so quiet that I started to think about everything that happened in the last two days.

First I had to wait for 3 hours at the airport for Naruto, then I had to pay for a super expensive taxi. And then I went to **jail** for a night.

The second day I wake up with a clown, I mean Kiba, at my side and nearly got a heart attack and then I start a fight between two bandmates just by asking a simple question.

Luck is definately on my side. _Not._

After the little war between Kiba and Sasuke the other Bandmate called Neji arrived with his girlfriend Tenten. At first I thought that Neji was the girl while Tenten was the boy, their hair styles really irritated me. Neji's got long silky brown hair while Tenten's hair is short and pulled together in two little buns. Tenten is a really lovely girl, she likes to laugh and to talk. It was nice to get distracted from the earlier _incident. _Her boyfriend, however, reminds me a lot of Sasuke eventhough they look like exact opposites. Sasuke's eyes are black and his hair is black, spiky and short while Neji's hair is long, silky and brown. But his eyes are definately his most recocnisable feature; his eyes are white. Their looks are complete opposites but their characters are the same. They are both silent and observant and it seems they both don't like me. At least I think that they don't, I just have that feeling.

„So you are Sakura?"

I fell from the deckchair because I was so shocked, was there the _real _clown now?

„Keep calm, I'm Shikamaru."

„T-t-t-the one that watches clouds?"

He sighed. „Yeah. I wanted to watch some in Suna but Ino, my girlfriend, was bugging me the whole time."

„There aren't any clouds tonight. What are you doing out here?", I asked still shocked and scared. I didn't know that he would be home tonight

„I could ask you the same."

„I wanted to watch the stars and think about today. Why didn't you say something earlier! You scared me to death!"

„I thought that you saw me through the glass walls and decided to join me. But when you just sat there and didn't say anything... well, you know the rest. I heard about Kiba's and Sasuke's fight caused by a question asked by you. Were you thinking about that?". I was kind of comfortable around him and trusted him immediately. I knew him for what? 30 seconds? And I was ready to tell him everything! Somethings really wrong with me. But I really felt the need to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Tenten because Neji is watching her like a hawk and Naruto? Well, he couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

„To be honest, yes. I feel bad that they fought because I asked about Sasuke's girlfriend. Naruto already told me that no one really likes Karin, but I was just curious, nothing more. I didn't want them to fight.", I answered sadly.

„No need to be sad about that.", he yawned. „Them fighting is like waking up in the morning. No one likes it, but it happens. It's unavoidable. And you'll see them fighting again soon enough. Especially because of that red haired witch.", he rolled his eyes. „Naruto didn't lie when he said no one likes her. Not even Sasuke's mom. She treats Karin with respect and she's glad that Sasuke stopped whoring around but she's not proud of his choice."

„Why?", I asked leaning back on the deckchair and looking back at him. He sighed again and also looked back at the sky full of stars.

„Karin was a well known singer around the casting shows.", he started. „She isn't the best singer but after a few years of trying she got into a girlband called Kunoichi. The girls there are our girlfriends, exept for Kiba, he already had a girlfriend for a long time, even before we started the band, since today. At first I started to go out with Ino, then Neji with Tenten, then Naruto and Hinata and after months of sleeping with a different girl nearly each day he suddenly decided to go out with Karin.". Oh how nice. A house full of famouse people and little old Sakura.

„So.. his mother doesn't like her because she's not as talented as the others?"

„No, that's not the reason. She doesn't like her for the same reason as we. She just uses him for publicity but he doesn't want to hear that. When Sasuke saw that we all got girlfriends, even Naruto," he laughed „He came to the conclusion that he should do the same. He knows what the ladies think of him and a few months back he surely wouldn't have called the police to get a fan girl, he would've invite her and..", he suddenly stopped because he realised that he went a little too far already. „Well, he is a womanizer. And it's really hard for him to be in a relationship because he can't cheat on his girlfriend. Sasuke is an intelligent man but when it comes to feelings, he's even dumber than Naruto."

„Does he love her?"

„No, but he thinks he does.".

The next hour we just sat there and talked about nothing and everything, we even laughed together.

„Thank you, Shika."

„For what?"

„For talking to me. You are the only one here that talked to me that much. Exept for Naruto of course. Tenten is such a nice girl but it seemed like Neji didn't want her to talk to me. And after that fight between Sasuke and Kiba, none of them talked to me. I think that I have to move very soon, I'm not wanted here."

„Don't mind Neji. He's got a stick up his ass. He doesn't want Tenten to talk to anyone but him, he's really possessive. Don't even think about moving out. It would break Naruto's little heart, you know him. And it's not like you're not wanted here, they just have to warm up to you. I heard that you called Kiba a clown, he doesn't take something like that easy, but it'll get better soon. I can't promise you that Sasuke and his girlfriend are going to be best friends with you but the other girls will surely like you. And as long as you have the girls on your side you're not going to get any trouble here.", he turned to face me and smiled a little.

After that we just sat there and didn't say anything, I decided to go to bed

„It's late I'm going to bed now. Thank you again, Shika. See you tomorrow, have a good night.", I stood up, streched a little, waved him goodbye and started to walk back into the pool house.

„You didn't notice it?", he asked silently.

I turned around „Notice what?", I also asked silently and looked left and right so see if there was something worth noticing. As long as it's not a clown, it's okay.

„Don't look. But Sasuke has been watching us the whole time from his window since you walked out of the pool house. He even watched you when you were inside.".

„What? Are you kidding me? Is he trying to figure out a plan how to kill me?", I whispered and looked scared.

He let out a laugh. „Are you kidding me? He's probably trying to figure out how _**not**_ to jump you. I told you that he was a womanizer before Karin. Since he's in a relationship he tries everything in his power to keep himself away from fangirls because he knows that he would cheat on Karin. And cheating on her would mean her on a picture of a well known magazine and crying and telling everyone bad things about him and the band. He doesn't want bad publicity. That's why he's looking at you secretly. He tries to act like he hates you but in reality he feels something else.".  
We stared a while at each other and then he told me to go to bad before Sasuke would jump out of his window. I smiled at him and went back to the pool house. Once inside I turned around to see if Shikamaru was still there but he was nowhere in sight. From the corner of my eye I tried to look at the windows to see if Sasuke was still there but he also was probably gone by now. Was Shika right? Did Sasuke really act coldly towards me because of Karin? It was hard to believe. I mean, who would want a pink haired freak, right? I took off the white cardigan and slipped out of my sneakers and went to bed with lots of thoughts in my head.

„WAKE UP!".

Jumping out of my bed I looked at the person that screamed at me. Three girls - no clown now that's a good sign.

„HI I'M INO!", screamed the blond at me. She had really beautiful blue eyes and her hair could be some competition for Neji. „You idiot, don't scare Sakura!", said Tenten while hitting Ino's arm. Looking at the other girl I realized that she had to be Hinata. A pretty girl with the same eyes as Neji.. woah.

„Y-yeah I am Neji's cousin. T-that's why our eyes look the same. I-I'm Hinata.", she said softly.

„YOU are Naruto's girlfriend? Wow!", I said looking her up and down. Her face imediately started to redden and she looked so shy. How can a sweet and shy girl like her be famous? I always thought you need tons of selfconfidence to be able to survive the media.

„Shikamaru surely talked about us so you know everything. Now, talk about yourself!", Ino said grinning like Naruto. If I didn't know any better I would've said that they're related.

„Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am Naruto's cousin... Yeah, that's it.", I said shrugging my shoulders and laughing a little.

„Nonsense, Naruto told us you were living in America for the last 10 years and you only were able to visit home for the summer breaks. Why were you living there? Where exactly did you live? What did you do there? As far as I know your family didn't move to the United States, you were living alone. Tell us everything!", Ino grinned.

Well, I came back because I hated it there, but I couldn't tell them, right?

„My parents aren't rich, they saved all their money to send me to a music school in Los Angeles. Naruto's and my family are musically talented but Naruto tried his luck here in Konoha while my family _helped_ me with my career. I absolved school there and lived there a few years after my education. I wrote some songs for people that payed quite well... so yeah. I got bored and decided to move back and Naruto wanted to help me. In those summer breaks that you were talking about I flew back home and always hung up with him. We are quite close you know? But it was always hard to pay for the tickets as my parents aren't rich. The money that I earned by writing songs was just enough to keep me afloat. I also had to work as a waitress at a restaurant. It didn't pay well but it was okay.", I told them trying to keep a few things for myself. They didn't have to know everything yet.

„So you are a songwriter? That's great! You could write some for us or for the boys!", Tenten said out loud with a promising smile.

„I am not that good.", I said looking at the ceiling. „And I also only write in english."

„No problemo, chica! We also sing in english!", Ino said.

„C-Chica is spanish, I-Ino.", Hinata giggled.

Tenten rolled her eyes: „Thank god that she can read and speak english. But she probably only understands _Baby _and _Love_ and that easy stuff!", she laughed.

„Don't laugh, Tenten! I'm the sexy one in this band, I don't have to have the brains.", she giggled like a school girl. The three sat there on my, _on Naruto's,_ couch and talked and laughed together. They seem like they are very good friends, it made me smile. When I remember back to a few weeks ago I also sat there with my girls and drank a Mojito, these girls remind me of them. But then everything fell apart.

After sitting a few hours of sitting in the pool house Tenten's belly growled. Blushing she said: „I think it's time for dinner, what do you think? Hehe!". Hinata nodded and Ino agreed also. „How about going to cook something? Sakura what do you have here? Is your fridge filled?", Ino asked walking towards the fridge and opened it. It wasn't filled, of course it wasn't. Naruto forgot that I would live here and why should _men_ buy groceries? They never cook and they don't go shopping. Closing the fridge she looked back at me and the girls. With a serious look on her face she said: „Well, I think you girls know what we are gonna do.", she looked so serious that it _almost_ scared me. Hinata and Tenten nodded while I didn't know what she meant. „What are we gonna do?".

She looked at me unbelievingly: „Girl, we will go shopping.".

„Oh! I hope you'll have fun!", I said with a smile.

„...you know, you're going to come with us, of course!", Ino said bewildered.

„Y-Y-ou are n-not going to sit here a-a-all day, Sakura.", said Hinata with a lovely smile on her face.

„Yup! Go take a shower, change into some clothes and put some make-up on. In the mean time we'll tell the boys. Let's go, girls.", Tenten said and the three walked out of the pool house. I could still see them through the glass walls walking by the pool and into the house where the boys lived.

They want me to come with them? They know me for a few hours but they act like I am their sister or something. I ran to the closet and took out black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and of course a matching set of white lingerie. Running into the shower it only took me 5 minutes to get clean. Getting out I wrapped a towel around myself and heard knocking. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kiba standing infront of the pool house door. I walked fast towards it and greeted him.

„Why didn't you just come in?", I asked.

Lifting a brow he let out a short laugh: „I learned my lesson. I will never come in here without knocking again. Yesterday you were so scared that you took a knife and ran into the bathroom thinking I was a clown, remember?".

I nodded and laughed: „Of course I remember. And I am really sorry about that..".

„Ah, I already forgot about it.", he said winking. „The girls are in the house getting ready, they said they wanted to go grocerie shopping and wanted to take you with them. And 2 minutes ago Ino yelled and told me to tell you that it might take a little and that you don't have to hurry.".

„Why?", I asked dumbfounded. I hurried for nothing?

„Ino is little miss perfect. She won't go outside without looking perfect.", he shrugged.

I sighed and nodded „Well, thank you for coming over and telling me. Wanna come in? I just have to put some clothes on and...".

„Oh no, no, no. It's okay I still have to go out with Akamaru he wasn't outside for quite a while now.", he turned around. „Have fun with the girls!".

I smiled and waved goodbye. Still wrapped in the towel I looked around the garden. The pool was now light blue, the grass was dark green, the birds were singing and the sun was shining warmly. Looking at the house I looked up at the house and saw Sasuke watching me out of a window. I turned around and was about to close the door when it suddenly hit me. Sasuke was watching me! Looking back at the window again I saw no one. Was he really that fast? Was it just me going crazy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, I never knew that uploading this stuff is so difficult :S I've been a reader of FF's for a long time but I never uploaded anything. And I still have problems with that editing thing, gah, it would be nice to have this site on my mother language, too.**

**So please forgive me any mistakes.**

**I would like to thank my first two reviewers, you make me so happy :) **

**I tried to get this chapter done as fast as possible as a little thank you :) I hope that it's good and that it'll satisfy you! **

When I was ready I looked one last time into the mirror. I looked decent enough to go shopping. Walking into the house I walked right into the kitchen.

„What?", I said uncertaintly. Everybody was watching me – Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, the girls, even Neji. Well, not everybody there was a redhead and Sasuke sitting at the table in the kitchen. She had her back towards me and Sasuke was silently talking to her. I know I'm not as beautiful as Ino but I'm not ugly Betty you know? I don't want to stand in the middle of the spotlight, let's hope they stop staring soon.

I heard Kiba whistling: „Man Sakura, you go girl! You look great! You know you already looked mighty fine in a towel. But you look even more fine when you try to look good!". That was definately not what I thought he was going to say. Blushing madly I looked at the girls and was about to say something about going shopping when I looked closer at the girls. They were all wearing nice dresses with high heels, their make-up was great and their hair was in a nice up-do. I felt really underdressed.

„I thought we only wanted to go grocerie shopping...?", I asked uncertaintly and fiddled with the hem of my white shirt. That's when I heard a grunt.

„Do you really think celebrities like us would walk around in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and _sneakers_? Tch, you're as stupid as you look like.", said a new voice I never heard. I was perplex and turned around to see the redhead looking at me. I must say I would've thought that sexy had a better taste in women. When the guys told me about her I thought that she was sexy as hell if the womanizer wanted to settle down with her. But she didn't look like that at all.

„E-Excuse me?", I said still not believing what I heard. That's when Sasuke's head finally looked up to look at me. I saw a little light flashing in his eyes... ah, shut it, Sakura. You're talking nonsense! Stop imagining things like that.

„See? And she's also deaf. You're much like Naruto.", she said turning around to look at her boyfriend again.

„When is she moving out again, Sasuke baby?", she said in a sugarcoated voice to him.

„Hn.", was his answer.

„Shut up, Karin. She's moving out when she wants to.", said Naruto with a dangerous voice and closed eyes. He leaned against the fridge.

„You're telling me to shut up? YOU should shut up, idiot. She's living in OUR pool house, she's not paying any rent, she's paying **nothing.** She lives here for free! I don't think that this is fair! The girls and I also have to pay rent!", she screamed at him standing up and moving her hands in wild gestures.

„She's my cousin, that's why she lives here for free _as long as she wants._", he said looking now at her with a nasty look.

„We are your girlfriends! Have you thought about that?", she hissed at him.

„Sakura just came back from america. Do you have any idea how hard it is for someone to live by yourself in a country you don't know? When you still have to learn the language? She had a tough time over there and I don't want her to have a tough time at home! She is looking for a job and an apartment but she can stay for as long as she wants because **I** pay for everything for her!", he hissed back, I never saw Naruto as mad as now! He is always the funny chirpy guy that always finds something to laugh at.

„Naruto, of course I will pay rent! I'm not dead broke you know? I saved some money before I came back here and...", I said with a firm voice. Of course I will pay!

„Don't even think about it, Saku. We _all_ here earn enough money! Even so much money that we are not even able to spend all of it in our lifes! And for the last time Karin, don't act like a princess! Because you are not!", he yelled at her before taking my hand and placing something in it. I opened it to look at a black card. A credit card.

„Naruto, what am I going to do with that?", I asked.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes. „The girls said they wanted to go shopping. The card is unlimited, spend all you want!", he said grinning. Talk about mood change within seconds.

I sighed. „Naruto, I already told you that I have my own money. And we only wanted to go to buy some groceries. Here take it back, I don't want or need it. Thank you anyway. So girls, do we want to go now?", I said to the girls while giving Naruto his credit card back.

„Nothing keeps us here, let's go.", Ino said.

„And I already told you that we have way too much money. Especially I. Please do me the favour and take it, Sakura.", Naruto said with his puppy eyes.

I walked to him gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him for a second.

„Let's go, girls. Ah, Karin, do you want to come with us?", I turned around abrubtly and smiled at the redhead that was so unfriendly to me. But when I was still living with my parents, my mother thaught me that everyone deserves a second chance. Even the ones you don't like.

Sasuke's head shot up and glared at me. This was weird, why was he glaring at me? I only wanted to be friendly to his girlfriend? He should be thankful!

„Are you kidding me? If the press sees me with someone like _you_ imagine the next title of the magazines! Supercelebrity Karin hangs up with trashy people! Forget it, pinky.", she said glaring at me like I was some kind of disease!

„Don't m-mind her, Sa-Sakura. Let's go and buy some groceries, alright? We still want to cook, remember?", Hinata said smiling at me and at Naruto. He smiled back at her, they both were perfect for each other. I'm glad they are together.

Tenten kissed Neji and walked to me linking arms. She practically dragged me out of the house which I only have seen for the third time. I still only know the kitchen, the main hall and the living room.

Hinata and Ino were right behind us and were already talking about a new collection of clothes. Well, Ino was talking and Hinata was agreeing.

„Guys, I feel really underdressed. Anybody here who wants to tell me why you're dressed up like this?", I asked shyly.

And of course the loudmouth of the group answered.

„Oh Sakura, did you forget that we are celebrities? The press and the media and fans are following us anywhere and anytime. You have to look good because if one of those take a picture of you not looking like the everyday superstar it'll be bad for the image.", she taught me like a I was a little child. She even patted my hair.

„Oh, I guess I should go back inside then? Because I will surely not look good on a picture with you.", I said already stopping to walk.

„Are you kidding me? You look so awesome in these plain clothes! Like a model, Sakura! I swear I am not joking. And your hair! It's unusual but so pretty! And especially in that casual braided style on the side. You have to show me how you make it look so casual!", she said admiring and touching my hair.

„It looks casual becaus it is made casual. I wasn't even trying I just wanted to have the hair out of my face, you know?", I explained.

She looked at me not really convinced. „Whatever, let's take my car. Hinata you drive.".

…...

Arriving a few hours later everyone went to the trunk and took out one of the brown bags with the groceries. We laughed about something that happened to Hinata at the grocerie store and she blushed madly.

„Please, girls.", she said looking at the ground.

Knocking at the door we had to wait for someone to open it as no one of the girls had a key with them. Knockings after knockings Ino was ready to kick it open, this girl has the same temper as I. She made a fist and raised it into the air and was about to bang on the door.

Then the door suddenly opened and revealed a half naked Sasuke.

„Finally! God, please try to open the door on the first knock, Sasuke!", Tenten said with a pissed off look on her face.

„You got keys. Use them.", he said glaring. While their very short discussion I was able to have a good look at him. This time he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and his stomach and everything else was sweaty. Even his hair lay a bit sweaty on his forehead. His arm flexed as he opened the door wider and...

„I already told you. Stop ogling.", he hissed at me. I felt the blood rush into my face as fast as lightning.

„I err.. I-I-I err...", I stuttered. How do I explain my hawk like look at him?

„Shut up, Sasuke. You know you look good. And if you don't want anyone to look at you then go and wear a fucking shirt before you open the fucking door!", Tenten screamed at him. Sasuke's glare got harder any second that went by.

Well done, Sakura. You provoke fights not only by arriving and asking questions but you also provoke them just by looking at someone. I hope there will be one day where I don't cause a fight.

„What's going on.", came the quiet but deep voice of Neji behind Sasuke. He was also sweating but had a big white shirt on. I looked hastly on the floor and hoped that my red face would turn normal soon.

„N-N-Nothing Neji. Let's go, we'll cook in in the pool house.", said Hinata in a quiet and soft voice and walked to the kitchen and out of it towards the pool house. I didn't say anything, just made my way by Sasuke and Neji while feeling Sasuke's eyes on my back. He was probably cursing me to death.

…...

We cooked rice and fried some vegetables and ate them in the pool house kitchen. The incident about me _ogling_ Sasuke was put aside and we talked about the career of the Kunoichis. The band was started through a casting show that explains why they still had to bear with Karin. They didn't like her either but they couldn't be unrespectful to her like Naruto and the boys. They also have to share hotel rooms sometimes and they take turns who has to sleep in the same room as Karin. That redhead has got quite some mean habbits like snoring, farting and talking bad about the other bandmates and their boyfriends and she always had to be right, there was never a time where she admitted being wrong about something. She has a big ego, I can tell. When we were done eating the food, the boys by the way ordered pizza again, we cleaned everything and mixed us some cocktails.

„Damn, Sakura! Your sex on the beach tastes delicious!", Tenten exclaimed while licking her lips.

„Try her Mojito, Tenten! I think I'm going to pay you as my own barkeeper if you make them for me all day!", Ino sighed deeply with closed eyes. It looked like she was praying.

„How about laying on the deckchairs while we d-drink those?", said Hinata holding her Mojito in her left hand. I nodded and took my own Mojito and walked out to the pool. Eventhough it was already 9 p.m. It was still warm and I decided to sit on the edge of the pool while touching the surface of the water with my left hand.

„Tell us your secret, S-Sakura.", Hinata said seriously. What? How do they know about my secret? I looked like a deer in the spotlight and was too scared to say anything. So I tried to act a little dumb.

„What do you mean?", I gulped.

„Woah, Sakura! Chill, dudette! Hahaha!", I think Ino is a little tipsy. „We only wanted to know how on earth you're able to mix these awesome drinks! You even knew the ingredients without thinking twice! You were able to mix them without the help of a recipe! Are you superbrain or what?", she asked with a nice blush visible on her face. She gets drunk easily, hey? I thought about changing the subject but Tenten and Hinata weren't like Ino. They weren't as drunk as her and they would notice the subject changing from mixing cocktails to buying new shoes or make-up. I took a look at Tenten and Hina and saw that they were already waiting for my answer. But I guess I could tell them as it wouldn't reveal a lot of my life back in america.

„Well, girls. You already...".

„Whoooooo made the cocktails and didn't invite us?". I saw Kiba looking out of the door which leads into the kitchen.

„Cocktails? Please don't tell me that Ino is drinking again?", came Shikamaru's lazy voice. He stood behind Kiba.

„COCKTAILS? WHERE!", well... you know who's voice that is.

„Come on, Naruto. It's a pool party!", said Kiba grinning madly. What? Pool party? That's actually a good idea! The girls would surely forget the question they asked and would be busy with talking to their boyfriends. Awesome timing, boys!

„YEAH COME OVER HERE!", yelled Ino. The boys didn't have to be told twice. They all came and when I say they all came I mean it. Even the redhaired witch and her sexy boyfriend. Wow.

„Where did you get your cocktail from, Ino?", Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

„Hihiihihihi, Shika baby! Saku made them! They're awwweeesomeee! You gotta taste it!", Ino slurred and grinned like a little kitten. „She was about to tell us why she's so good at making them!".

Everybody sat now on one of the deckchairs. Naruto sat behind Hinata and hugged her while taking her drink and tasting it.

„Sakura, they really are awesome! Could you make me one, too?", he asked while handing Hinata her drink back.

„You know, cocktails are lady drinks? In L.A. The guys only drank beer while their women drank cocktails.", I told him.

„Ahhhh, I don't care. It's like I said, that stuff tastes good. What's it called?", he asked while taking the glass up in the air to see what's inside.

„It looks like water but...".

„There is a little water in there, but it's mostly white rum.", I tried to explain but he interrupted me.

„I'll take it!".

„Yeah okay. Guys? Karin? Do you want something?", I asked. I didn't want to leave anyone out so I also asked the witch.

„No.", said Sasuke.

He and Karin sat on the deckchair opposite of me. Karin looked at her fingernails and didn't answer eventhough I asked her again. I asked Shikamaru, who sat on the end of the deckchair because Ino was lying on it, and he told me to make him the same as Ino because she was advertising the drink to him as if she were a sales woman. Neji who was standing behind Tenten's deckchair eventhough there was enough space on it where he could sit, looked at me with a calculating look and nodded. Maybe this guy has indeed a stick up his ass?

„Anything special?", I asked.

He shook his head. „Something that I'll like.". Oh how funny this will be.

„Give me all you have, babe!", Kiba winked at me while sitting next to me. All I have?

„What? You want to drink every single drink I'm able to mix right now? I really appreciate your interest but I know _lots_ of drinks, Kiba.", I said.

„No, that's not what I meant, hehe. What I meant was what is the strongest you have? Give it to me!", he gave me a half grin and his red triangles moved a little when he talked.

I smiled. These guys are awesome.

„I'll be back in a few. I hope I bought enough crushed ice and lemons and...", I talked to myself while walking back into the pool house. A few minutes later I came back with a tray full of cocktails. While making the boy's cocktails Ino, Tenten and Hinata wanted also a second one. It wasn't difficult as I still knew every single recipe by heart.

The girls and Naruto wanted the Mojitos and I mixed a White russian for Neji, while Kiba 'got the strongest I have' - A long island ice tea. In my opinion that's the strongest cocktail out there, others may think different. I still sipped on my first Mojito while watching the faces of the girls and boys.

„Nice.", said Neji. Dear god, I thought I would never hear something like that from Neji. Maybe this is the start of a friendship?

„It is indeed a nice cocktail", Shikamaru complimented.

„See? I told cha!", Ino commented.

„This stuff is pretty strong. I didn't expect that to be honest.", Kiba said while looking into his drink.

„What's in it?", he asked.

„That's a long island ice tea. There's vodka, gin, rum, tequila, curacao, lemon juice and coke in it. I don't like that cocktail, it's too strong in my opinion.", I said while looking at his cocktail.

„How about making me something you like when I'm done with this cocktail?", he winked and took a sip. Was he flirting with me or what is it with the winking? Did he have something in his eye?

„Ssssakura! Now tell ush whee you learned thad!", Ino lulled. This girl gets drunk even more easily than I thought. And how perfect she brougt the question up, she wouldn't ever stop would she?

„I already told you girls that I worked as a waitress. But I also worked as a barkeeper as soon as I turned 21. The payment was way better and the night shifts didn't cross with the other jobs so it was fine. I'm someone who reads something and can memorize it quickly. It was very important to know these recipes by heart because it was a well known club I was working at and the people there didn't like to wait for too long.", yeah those nice celebrities that thought they were better than anyone else. „Of course I sometimes wrote a few hints on the inside of my hand or on my wrists, I'm not perfect.", I shrugged while looking at them.

„Tch, tell the truth already, pinky. You were probably an alcoholic, that's why you know those recipes by heart.", Karin said in a screechy voice. I am trying my best to be friendly to this witch and she's always backstabbing me. I hate her.

„No, I was a barkeeper. Not an alcoholic, Karin.", I said to her in a steady voice. I wouldn't let her put me down. Not anymore. I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked to see Kiba glaring at the redhead.

„Even if she were an alcoholic, that's none of your business, witch. Go and cast a spell on someone and stop bothering us.", he said his grip on the glass getting stronger. I was able to see his knuckles turning white and so I put my free hand on his and tried to loosen it so it wouldn't break. He better not break that glass or else he might cut himself and I faint as soon as I see blood. We don't want to call an ambulance now, do we? When I was younger I always wanted to be a doctor but when I noticed that I can't see blood I had to find another career for me. I finally got him to loosen his grip a little and took his drink and placed it beside me.

„Why are you glaring at Sakura, Sasuke? Your girl started it!", Kiba hissed. Woah, he's glaring at me? Looking at him I saw him glaring _hard_ at me. Okay, okay. Time to stop this now. Taking Kiba's cocktail and mine I stood up and tried to change the subject.

„Alright, who wants another cocktail? I got plenty of stuff left we could invent our very own cocktails, how about that?", I asked smiling at all. Ino was already sleeping in her deckchair with the cocktail near her mouth and Shikamaru watched the scene with calculating eyes like Neji. Hinata still sat there with Naruto's arms around her, she looked really uncomfortable in this situation. Naruto's head was placed on her shoulder, you couldn't see his face. I totally understand him, I wouldn't want to be in his place right now. He wants to be on his best friend's site because that's what friends are for, right? But on the other hand he also wanted to say that Kiba is right because we all know he is. Kiba and Sasuke were still glaring at each other while Karin was babbling something about them not being fair, taking the site of someone who lives here for a few days and provokes fights while they know nothing about me. That's right. _She_ is right, for once. They don't know anything at all about me. Finally Tenten decided to say something.

„Shut up, Karin. Why are you always trying to bring her down? If you don't like her keep it for yourself, we all know that by now. And hell yes, let's mix a couple of drinks and give them weird names!", she tried to bring the mood up.

„Not in the mood anymore. Thanks for the drink, Sak. I'll keep it in mind that you still are going to mix me a cocktail.", he said with a small smile. He stood up and gave me light kiss on the cheek and walked back into the house.

„Thanks for the offer, Sakura, but I think Ino has got enough for today. But she surely will be here the next time you offer something like that.", said Shika while taking the numb Ino in his arms and also walked back inside. He looked trained in carrying her, she probably got wasted a lot.

I nodded.

„We should go to bed, Tenten. We've got plans for tomorrow.", Neji said and walked back into the house.

„As if we would want any of those cocktails from you, freak. Let's go, Sasuke. We've got a photo shoot tomorrow.", said Karin and walked with Sasuke behind her into the house. There were still three people left outside.

„Go to bed guys, I'll clean this up.", I said smiling a small smile.

„N-No, we'll h-help.", Hinata said and took a few of the glasses and walked into the pool house. Tenten did the same. But as she walked back outside she came to me and hugged me tight.

„Forget about her. We like you.", with that said she walked into the house. The only ones left there were me and Naruto.

„Sakura, I am...".

„It's alright, Naruto. I understand. Go to bed, I heard that you'll guys have lots to do tomorrow.".

Naruto nodded his head sadly and looked like a lost puppy.

„Oh come on, Naruto. Don't be like that okay, the party will start soon again.", I smiled and laughed fakely. He walked into the house and I walked back into the house cleaning the glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 2 a.m. When I was done with cleaning and putting the rest of the ingredients for the cocktails away. But before everything was cleaned and put away I decided to make me one last cocktail to calm down my nerves. With another Mojito in my hand I walked out to the edge of the pool which shimmered in some dark colors. The moon was full and shone kind of brightly towards the earth. I stood at the edge of the pool looking into the sky while thinking what fights I caused _again._ Kiba and Sasuke fought again eventhough I tried my best the keep the mood up. I didn't stare at Sasuke and I didn't ask questions, I only answered a question about my life. But I shouldn't have done that. Sipping my drink I sighed. I think the problem here is not what I do. The problem is that I am here. Everything I did worked against me. Shikamaru told me that Kiba and Sasuke fight often but I don't want to be the reason why they fight. Can't the reason for their fighting be something like.. well, anything but me? Because their last fight was also because of me.

„You are not wanted here.", came a deep voice behind me. I was so frightened that I turned suddenly around to see a dark figure standing in front of me. I let the glass with the drink fall on the ground – it broke. I stood already on the edge of the pool and the sudden movement was the final straw, I fell into the pool with a yelp. It was freezing cold in the water and I was still wearing only my white shirt with the black jeans and they sucked the pool water right in. When I came up to the surface I gasped for air and looked hecticly around and saw the dark figure standing right in front of me. Frightened to death I gasped again and swam a little back to the middle of the pool. I looked up again and wanted to say something or scream but got interrupted.

„Tch, so annoying.", he said. Wait! Isn't that... Sasuke? The moon's light shone brightly at him as he took a step forward. But it also made him look scarier.

„W-W-W-What a-a-are y-you doing h-here?", I stuttered with a small voice because of being cold and scared.

„I live here. You don't.", he said coldly and looked down at me.

I looked around to figure out where the ladder was to climb out of the pool but it seems like they don't have one. So they always get out by heaving up on the edge, no wonder why they all got those trained arms.

„I know that...", I whispered now. Man this is some cold water, I tell you! „I already told you guys that I would move out as soon as I found an apartement and a job. I'm already trying to find one.".

„Then try harder!", he hissed.

Wow this really got me, he really hates me, doesn't he? But what did I do? Okay, I provoked unconsciously a few fights, but I never wanted to! I barely spoke to Sasuke and now he was standing in front of me glaring and hissing.

„I'm doing my best okay?", I hissed back. Man, I really need to get out of this water. Swimming forward to where he stood I hoped that he would give me a hand, you know, out of help or respect. Because to be honest it was his fault why I fell into the pool. But of course he didn't. He doesn't want to help me, he doesn't respect me and he wants me out of this house. I can't imagine why because as I said, I barely talked to him neither did I see him because I'm more often at the pool house than his.

„You know what? I don't believe you. You're an intruder, you don't belonge to us! You live and eat here for free and you do what? **Nothing.**", he said emphasizing the nothing.

„You are a parasite. You use us for your own benefits!". This caused my eyes to tear. He called me a parasite.

„Sasuke please, I don't want to fight. I already said that I was going to pay rent! And I will do that for sure!", I said softly trying to milden his fury. But it didn't work.

„Get out of this fucking house as soon as possible. I don't want to see your ugly face here anymore. No one likes you, they just act to be this nice. They're nice because Naruto asked them to and not because they _like_ you.", he hissed and turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

I was flabbergasted and my brain didn't want to process what just happened. Did he really just come here and told me to pack my things and leave? Was he being honest when he said that the others all act being this kind to me? Thinking about so many things at the same time I swam back to where I stood before I fell into the water. These guys so need a ladder for this pool. I bet my lips were already turning blue because I saw my breath fogging everytime I breathed out. It got colder the few minutes Sasuke was talking to me. I swam to the edge of the pool and held on to it and tried to push me up. Small and weak little me had a few difficulities but after a few tries it worked. I heaved myself up and wanted to drag myself forward so I lay my arms and hands on the floor. Big mistake, Sakura. One really big mistake.

I totally forgot about the broken drink that lay there on the floor where I dropped it. The pieces of the glass cut deeply into my arms and hands and I gasped loudly because of the shock and pain I felt. I slipped all the way back into the water and tried to hold onto the edge which only pushed the sharp glass pieces further into my hands. The pain was so big that I let out a whimper but I did my best to be as quiet as possible because I didn't want the others to wake up and see me like this. I was now swimming in the middle of the pool again because I couldn't hold on anywhere. With my arms above the surface I touched with my shaky right fingers my left arm and then put them up in the air to have a better look at them in the moonlight. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, it were probably only a few little pieces. You know what my mum always said? The smallest wounds hurt the most.

But mom also talked lot of bullshit, if I remember correctly.

As I lifted my fingers up I was able to feel the warm thick dark liquid run down my fingers. Okay, calm down, Saku. It's only feeling warm because you are so cold. Breath in and breath out and swim back to the edge and try to get those fucking sharp glass pieces out of your fucking body! I mentally screamed at me. My breathing got sharper and sharper every second that I tried to get those pieces of glass out of me but it wasn't anywhere easy because it was dark and my fingers were cold they only cutted on the glass when I tried to pull them out. My heart was beating loudly and I tried hard to keep my breath steady because I already felt lightheaded. The thought alone of seeing blood or worse seeing _myself_ bleeding nearly caused me to go insane. I finally got a piece out of the palm of my hand and laid it on the edge. Remember not to touch that place over there, Sakura. We don't want to cut us again, do we?

Trying with all my strength not to get unconscious or cry or something else I pulled out more and more pieces and my arms felts super warm as the blood flowed down and touched the surface of the cold water. My belly made weird noises and I thought I was going to throw up so I stopped pulling the glass out and closed my eyes. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. The pain was getting numb and it was like I heard water rushing... you know, like on a beach when the waves hit each other. I opened my eyes to see the bright full moon shining down on me. A second later the moon blurred right in front of my eyes. That was weird, since when does he do that? The moon's brightness got brighter and it was like seeing directly into the sun and you always close your eyes when you look into it, right? So I closed mine and I heard the water rushing first getting louder and then it slowly got quiet until I couldn't hear it at all. This rush reminds me of something.

Have to ask the girls tomorrow if we want to go to the beach. Back in america me and my girls went to the beach every sunday. It was always full of people enjoying the last day of the weekend before the hard working life begins in a few hours again.

I wanted to sleep. The noise wasn't there anymore and the brightness of the moon didn't bother me at all. The still blurry moon got blurrier and so the brightness. I wanted to close my eyes but I knew I mustn't because that could be the death of me.

Think back to the movie we all love: TITANIC. There was enough space on the door for Rose _and _Jack but nooo. That big ego of hers wanted the stupid wooden door all by herself. Jack fell asleep in the water and died. The end.

But I know that this is not going to be the end of me. Eventhough I wanted to close my eyes badly, I didn't. I sighed deeply to...

WHAT THE HELL!

Big amounts of water rushed into my mouth and my eyes nearly popped out. I tried to chocke but there only rushed more water into my mouth and now also into my nose.

I was under the water. Not above it.

That explains why the moon and it's light blurred. It was the water I had to look through.

That also explains the rush I heard. It was the water when I sank in and my own blood rushing through my veins in my ears. Is this what vampires feel like? Do they hear the blood rushing like this?

…

…

…

…

I don't think that this is the time to think about Vampires, Sakura. If I could I would've surely hit my big forehead. The pain in my arms and hands was so numb that I didn't feel it anymore. In fact, I couldn't even move them. I found that out the moment I wanted to swim back to the surface to breath in the sweet air which was unavailable for me right now.

My eyes closed a little eventhough I fought hard against it. Don't fall asleep, Sakura! You need to get back up there! I screamed in my head for someone to help me. A vampire in a shiny armour would be nice right now. You now, a bad boy vampire like Damon Salvatore. Man, Ian is such a hot vamp.

Imagine him running towards the pool with a determined look on his face to save the one he loves; me. He would jump without hesitation into the black pool eventhough it smelled of my sweet blood which he desperately wants to drink. But his love for me is stronger than his want to eat me.

He would swim under the surface looking wildly around to catch a glimpse of me in the dark water. Scared not to find me, he would swim faster and in the last second he finds me to his relieve and drags me up to the surface. I wouldn't breath and he would call out my name. Jumping out with his super powers he would lie me on the grass and shake me and touch my cheek gently. His hair wet from all the water would drip drops on my face as it's directly above mine. He would touch my neck to feel a pulse but it's not there. Screaming my name out loud he would be on the edge of crying because the thought of him loosing me would drive him crazy. Also he would already plan revenge on the one who's fault it was that I fell into the water: Sasuke. Heaving me up into his lap with my cold face in his neck. He would sway back and forth and a tear or two would escape his eyes. Breathing out my name the whole time and pleading me to come back. A small sob would escape his mouth and he would look into the sky and pray to god to let me go. I shouldn't be one of god's angles just yet, he would say.

And that's when the miracle would happen. I would suddenly cough out lots of water and gasp for air. His eyes going wide with hope he would take my face in his hands and look at me. An incredible beautiful smile would appear on his face and he would kiss me deeply with love and relieve as soon as I would open my eyes and look into his. I would respond to that immediately. Then I would stop and look at him with my big, bright, innocent green eyes and ask what was wrong. And the only thing he would say was: „Don't leave me, please.".

This would be like so romantic. I could tell my grandchildren about that, hey?

But right now wasn't the time to think about the future or a vampire bad-boy-boyfriend. I wouldn't care who would rescue me as long as someone does it! I felt my eyes closing now finally, I didn't even feel the need to breath anymore. Am I a mermaid now? Would I turn into Arielle? Or is this just me dying on the ground of the pool?

I opened my eyes a little to see that there was something blocking the bright light of the moon. It looked like something big fat and it came fastly towards me. It blocked now my whole vision, but I couldn't care less. I closed my eyes again, it was too late to help me anyway.

The water felt like it was rushing by my face, but that was just me imagining things, I think.

So this is what it feels like to die. I'm scared of many things. Of clowns, spiders, doctors, syringes, blood and dying. You die just one time and there's no one who can tell you what it feels like to die. That's what scared me the most. The uncertainty of what it would feel like. Would it hurt? Would I see the life rushing in pictures before my eyes? Would there be a tunnel? Would I see myself while dying? Those people who claim that they saw themselves dying are lying. You don't see a tunnel, no pictures or yourself and especially not a beautiful girl or a sexy boy that leads you to the 'tunnel'.

The reality is that you know what happens even if you realise it kind of late like me. You know you will die any second. And you will either see black like darkness or something bright like the moonlight. That's the only thing you're able to see.

Suddenly I felt something pushing at my chest. I wanted to look at what it was but I couldn't move my head or open my eyes. Everything was just feeling so heavy and numb. You know what it feels like when one of your feet has gone to sleep? You do not like the feeling of it. That's how I feel right now.

The pushing got harder and something pinched my nose and opened my mouth. The rushing of blood in my veins was heard and something else I couldn't really identify. There was again that feeling on my chest and it hurt like hell. It felt like someone wanted to break my rips! Ouch, what the heck stop it! Then it stopped, to my relieve, and pinched the nose again and opened my mouth. But this time I felt air in it. And it rushed in all the right places. But still I was unable to move or open my eyes or say something.

I was sure, there was someone trying to save me! The pushing and pinching didn't stop for a while and I felt a warm hand at the side of my neck.

„...pulse...", I heard a quiet voice say. That someone slapped my cheek slightly, at least it felt like that. I felt being carried and warm air hit my body. It made my mind swirl. First that freezing cold water and now warm air. I wanted to say to turn the heat down but I couldn't. Then I heard another brabbling.

„...you...what...saku...emer...call...cloth...". I felt being moved and it felt like the shirt was being ripped of me. Don't tell me a rapist found me? That's impossible, right? Mister Strawhat is the only one that has a key for the gates.

„idi...go...call...pool...". The jeans were also ripped of me and someone carried me and if felt like being carried upstairs. They lay me in something and I heard rushing again. A little panicked I tried to gasp for air which didn't work so good. I felt warm water hit my skin and I thought I was going to die in there, it was so fucking hot.

I opened my eyes to see black and white. It was moving in front of me. It was someone.

„...stay...open...no...awake...", that someone said and slapped my cheeks a few times again. But this water made my mind spin incredibly. I just had to close my eyes as I felt near to faint again. Then the voice got louder.

„NO!", it said loudly into my ear. With all my power I opened my eyes one last time to look at who saved my precious life. Even if the girls and boys don't like me and act so friendly it was no reason for me to give up on my life so easily.

I opened my eyes a little but my vision blurred. I still saw black and white, was I colorblind now?

The person's hair was black and hung down his face. The shirt was clinging onto.. him. The person was male. His black trousers were also clinging onto him.

„...still... annoying...ogling.", he said.

My mind didn't make any sense and I tried my best to look up. I saw his paperwhite skin, his red lips and remarkable face. Then I looked into his eyes to see they were black as the water in which I fell tonight. I was so close to faint. I heard his last words. They were so beautiful eventhough I shouldn't think about them that way. I know what he means.

„You're not going to be an angle just yet.", his voice said quietly and moved me a little in the water. He took my hands and started to rub them. Unfortunately that was not Damon or Ian Somerhalder.

This was the last one I ever expected to say something like that. But I am freaking sure that I'm imagining things again. I was close to die, I was fucking allowed to imagine things as much as I wanted!

Sasukes last words before I fainted were:

_ „Don't leave me, please."._

_**Okay, please excuse my little vampire love story :P I just love Damon so much hihihi :D **  
_

_**Reading a few reviews, criticism or a compliment would make me so glad!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to say thank you to anyone who reads this story!**  
_

_**a special thanks to animelover171, bbarbie325 and loverforanime for reviewing :) this chapter is a little longer now so you have a little something to read :) **_

_Don't leave me, please._

_Don't leave me, please._

_Don't leave me, please._

These words haunted me. They just repeated themselves over and over again, I couldn't stop it. I just couldn't forget them and especially the one who said them, who I _think_ said them. My mind was imagining things as I was dying. It probably wanted me to die happy, thinking that the guy who hates me the most in this house doesn't really hate me.

_Beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

But I'm not insane, I know what's real and what's not. And Sasuke saying things like 'Don't leave me' are highly unlikely. But saying something like 'Don't leave me, **please**' is just impossible. Something warm touched my hand and stroke it softly. I desperately tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. The stroking didn't stop for minutes, it gave me a really comfortable feeling.

„Oh Sakura...". There was a voice and it's one I know, but... it sounded so sad. The person sighed and stroke my hand one last time.

After that I didn't feel this comfortable feeling for a long time.

…...

„...she...going...okay.", said someone.

„Yeah,...okay...don't...", said a different voice. Two people talking? Where am I? I tried my hardest to open my eyes. Maybe this was my funeral and they were standing in front of my coffin? Get this goddamn eyes open, right this instant, Sakura! Get them to open up before they bury you alive! They talked again and I listened harder to understand what they were talking about.

„But why? I don't understand how...", there was the voice that was with me when I felt that stroking on my hand.

_Beep beep beep_

„You know what he said. And it sounds realistic.". What? What sounds realistic? Who said what? Argh, I hate it when I don't know what people are talking about.

„Yeah, yeah I know. I hope that it was really like that.", the sad voice said. I know who that is but...

„It's time to go now, Naruto.". NARUTO! I knew it was him! But why was he so sad? I am not dead, open your eyes, girl! Show them that you're alive for god's sake!

„Let her rest now.", said... Neji? Rest? Like... rest in peace? NONONONONONO! Don't let me rest, oh dear god, no!

_Beep beep beep_

Then I heard another voice say something.

„You coming with us?". I think that this was Ino's voice. Not ordinary to hear her talk so quietly.

There was the sound of a door closing and then it was absolutely quiet. It made me freak out, I didn't want to be buried alive! Someone please help me!

Suddenly there was a chair moving and I felt like freaking out. But not being able to move at all it was quite difficult to do that. I thought that everyone went out? The steps became louder as they walked towards me. Who is there?

_Beep beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep beep_

„It's your own fault. Don't put the blame on me when you wake up.", said a cold voice. Sasuke. I could recognize this voice now anywhere. I don't know another person with a cold or colder voice as Sasuke. He stood at the right from me, I wanted to move my head but I couldn't.

„You should've been more careful, idiot.", he said and walked away. Then I heard a door being opened and closed. He is right, it's my fault that I'm in this situation right now.

If I hadn't been so clumsy I wouldn't have fell into the pool. If I wasn't so weak I would've been able to get out of that god damn pool. If I wasn't so scared of blood I wouldn't have fainted in there. It was all my fault, everything. Every single damn thing that happened or will happen to me was, is and will be my fault. I can't blame anyone else but me.

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Every single fucking thing that happened in america, it wasn't my parent's fault or my friends's, it was mine! What happened to me there was also my fault! I should've known better than to come back and play with the safety and probably screw up everyone's life here!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Sasuke was the only one who didn't act in this goddamn house! Ino, Tenten and even Hinata were fake! When we went grocerie shopping they looked like they wanted to go to the Oscars or Grammys but in reality they **wanted** the press to see plain little me next to the like Ino said 'everyday superstar'! They wanted to look good for their own benefits!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Shikamaru's good meant advices! Kiba's flirting! His standing up for me against his own bandmate! Everything was fake!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Even Naruto! Forgetting to tell anyone that I would arrive and staying at their house, my ass! Not answering his fucking mobile phone and letting me stay overnight at a fucking cell! _Forgetting_ that he didn't have any space left for me in a _3 stories high house_! And then putting me into the pool house so he and the others wouldn't have to see me much! Trying to give me his credit card so he could be the helper of the poor!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Let them bury me alive! No one really cares about me anyway!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

I am glad that this life is finally over!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

I felt a tear run down my left eye but why am I crying? I am angry not sad! Then I felt a stabbing feeling in my heart, it felt like it could explode any minute. I'm sure that if I could look at it that I would see my chest bump up and down because of these painful heartbeats. I wish it could just stop hurting me.. everything would be better then. A dizzy feeling overcame me, who knew that I could still faint eventhough I'm already half dead?

The door opened again, well it was more like it got slammed open. The door hitting the wall made loud noises that caused me to get a headache. Many loud voices appeard and talked all at once. This beeping I heard got quicker and the voices sounded stressed. Who are they? What are they doing here? I felt something pushing at my chest and then I blacked out.

…...

I was sitting on a bench at a beach. The sun was shining brightly and it was really warm. I looked down at me to see that I was wearing a purple beach dress with also purple flipflops hat were decorated with sweet little flowers. I took those off and buried my feet into the sand. The sand was smooth and had a soft cream shade. Smiling at the wonderful feeling of slight wind breeze through my hair and making them fly a little back I looked out to the ocean before me. The water was in the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. It was so clear that you were able to see the ground. Kids were running with hang-gliders, were laughing loud and their parents walked hand in hand along where the sand and the water met. I watched them until they were gone. The only ones left there were now I and a group of 8 persons. Four were sitting on blankets listening to music and talked and laughed while the others of them played beach volleyball. Deciding to cool down a little I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail and took my flipflops in my right hand and walked towards the water. I touched the water with my right foot and it felt great, not too warm and not too cold, just perfect. Going deeper in there I couldn't get enough of the freshening feeling and pulled my light dress up to my upper thighs and held it there with my left hand. The sun shone brightly at me and it made me smile. Nothing could ruin this moment. The seagulls circled around to find a fish, the waves were small and pleasant and I was able to relax without thinking about anything. This feeling was so good.

Just to good to be true.

The seagulls didn't make any sounds anymore, in fact, they were gone. The music of the four people was turned down and you couldn't hear someone hit the beachball.

Suddenly something really cold touched my back where it was naked. My mouth opened a little and I gasped and blinked a few times hard. I know this feeling. It's a gun. Definately.

„Hello Darling.", and I also know this voice.

I gulped „Dean.". I turned my head a little to the side to see the one I hoped to never see again.

„Babe, how've you been? You didn't call me, you know? Did you forget me?", he laughed slightly showing his perfect white teeth and beautiful smile.

How could I? I could and would never forget this beautiful bastard. He made my life miserable.

„No, of course not. I lost my phone and with that every single number that was saved in there...", I lied. My heart hammered against my chest. I bet he could hear it beat 100 miles per hour.

„Oh, really? Well, that's just a shame! But what about our email adress? I think you remember it, am I correct? Tell me!", he pushed his gun a little deeper into my back.

„Oh-O-Of course I remember! How could I forget it? It's DS4ever yahoodotcom, Dean.". You made sure to make me remember it for the rest of my life. I looked at my right hand. He made me write the email adress 10.000 times. No joking. After that I had a tendonitis.

„So, please explain why you didn't write me?", his deep voice grumbled into my ear.

„I had no internet connection at the apartement... and those internet cafés are too expensive! I couldn't afford it. I'm sorry, really!", I whimpered. Only god knows what this guy is going to do to me now.

He pulled the gun down and put it back into his jacket. He turned me around and grabbed my face harshly.

„I don't fucking care how much it costs! Even if you would've had to work as a whore to contact me would be okay! Don't ever do that again, or better yet, I won't _even let _you do anything like that ever again. Do you think calling the police would help you? I'm a fucking actor! I know how to lie! Writing here and there a few autographs for the cop's daughters and giving them money is enough to get my cute ass out of jail, princess. You should know that.", he said letting go of my face just as harshly and pushing me back a little more. The shoes fell out of my hand and sank to the bottom. And I was now with the half of my body in the water. Touching my face softly to make the pain go away I looked at him. He looked as good as always. He looked just like the last time I saw him.

His short blond hair styled in that surfer boy look and he even wore a necklace with a shark tooth on it. His black shirt was hugging his muscular torso tightly showing off his perfect six pack but his dark green jacket was not that form-fitting. He wore it loose to give out the vibes of a bad-guy-who's-personality-you-would-think-you-could-change-because-you-think-you're-**the**-one. He was standing knee-deep in the water with his pair of jeans that looked just perfect on him. He would be the perfect abercrombie&fitch model. I'm sure he would soon sign a contract with them, he is already famous that means it would be great for the image of A&F.

Then I looked behind him. And what I saw gave me the chills. The people that sat on the blankets were lying and bleeding big time. Non of them moved or breathed or showed any sign of being alive. The ones that played with the beachball looked nearly the same. I tried to get out of the water as soon as I was able to and ran towards the people on the blankets. Dean didn't try to stop me. He walked slowly behind me as I ran and arrived. Falling to my knees I turned the first person around only to get a heartattack. It was Ino.

Her big blue eyes stared into the sky and her body was cold. I looked down at her to see the bullet wound in her belly. Crying silently I laid her back and crawled to the other two. It were Kiba and Hinata. They also had their eyes open but while Hinata still looked pained Kiba looked shocked. Next to Kiba was another blonde. I was praying to god but he didn't hear my prayers. It was Naruto. I started to sob and feel lightheaded because of the mass of blood coming out of their bodys. Getting up with jelly like knees I stumbled to the 4 who played volleyball and prayed that these were people I didn't know. But I think god is not on my side today. Well, he was never on my side, so why should he be today?

The first one was Neji. His long silky hair was lying wildly around his head which bleeded. Next to him was Tenten who had a bullet wound near her neck. Their blood mixing made my mind scream at me to run before I'd faint. But I ran to the next one. It was Shikamaru. I turned him around to see that he had the same wound as Ino. But his eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Crying like a little girl who lost her mom in a shopping mall I crawled on my knees to the last person. His black hair was styled as usual and I turned him around. He was alive! He was also bleeding out of his shoulder but he was alive!  
„Woopsie, next time I'll do my job properly, buddy.", joked Dean behind me. „I don't think that I have to help out, right? You'll die any minute, why waste more bullets.", he said.

„Sasuke? Don't worry I- I- I'll call the ambulance right now.", I said crying and sobbing when he interrupted me.

„Don't.", he whispered.

I was shocked, what?

„It's your fault. Everything is your fault.", he coughed out blood. „Just let me die here to be with my friends. They're dead because of you!".

„You know honey, actually he is right.", said Dean in a nonchalant voice and shrugging his shoulders.

„B-But Sasuke let me try to make it better, please!", I pleaded. I don't want everyone to die. I would save them all if I could.

„No. It's your fault. Die knowing that you're guilty. You killed 8 people. One of them being your cousin.", he whispered and glared with his last power.

„Let me go, I don't want to die in your hands, you parasite.", he coughed out blood again and closed his eyes.

„Sa-Sasuke, please I didn't want this to happen! Please believe me!", I cried and shook him a little. But to no avail. He stopped breathing and I laid him back on the sand carefully.

I looked at my hands. They were bloody. I had the blood of 8 innocent people on my hands. **I** killed them.

„Aww poor Sakura! You killed all your friends. Ain't that a pity? But if I remember correctly, honey, I think I told you that this would happen if you leave me? Didn't I?", he asked softly and patted my head like he would pat a dog. But yes, he was right. He told me that. And what did I do? I risked the lifes of 8 people. I nodded and cried a little more.

„See? If you had listen to me this wouldn't have happened. It's a shame that you're disobedient. Get up, we have a flight to catch, we're going back to L.A.", he ordered.

I don't want to go back to L.A. Not with him! Not like that! I had to run away as far as I could. There was nothing I could lose now. Everyone that was dear to me here was already dead.

I got up and walked slowly to him with my head down. I was working on a plan and he shouldn't see that. Keep the head down, Sakura. Don't look him in the eyes.

„I don't have to see your eyes to see that you plan something, Sakura. Your body language tells me everything.", he said and grabbed my wrist. It hurt bad but I couldn't scream somehow. I yanked my wrist away from him while I formed the other hand into a fist and hit him right in the nose.

„You bitch!", he yelled and held it. His gun fell down on the sand and I heard the song Thunderstruck by ACDC in my head. No good time to imagine a background song in this situation but it kind of helped me to take the gun from the sand and ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran and ran and looked back to see that he was catching up with me with a bleeding nose. Guess the training at the gyms helped him to be this athletic to be able to run on sand with a pair of wet jeans.

He jumped on me and we fell. I tried to hold on to the gun as good as possible but when he turned me around he hit me in my face the pain was so unbearable that I let go of the gun.

He took his gun and got up. I still held my face and whimpered.

„This will teach you not to do that ever again.", he said coldly. Then I heard him pulling the trigger. Not believing what I heard I forgot all the pain and looked up at him.

He aimed his gun straight at my head.

BOOOM!

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

„Sakura! OH GOD GET THE DOCTOR, NURSE, NOW! GO GO GO! Sakura, hey! Sakura!".

I shot up from my bed with having many tubes affixed on me. My breathing was short and it hurt so much. There was something on my mouth and I pulled it away, it hang arund my neck now. My heart pounded hard and I grabbed my chest trying to stop the hurting.

„Sakura! Look at me! Sakura!", I heard someone say but the pain was still there and I couldn't concentrate on that voice and still had them closed.

„Gahh!", I whimpered.

„Please step away Mister Uzumaki. Miss Haruno, can you hear me? Everythings alright. Calm down and concentrate on my voice, it will distract you from the pain. Listen to me. You're in hospital after an accident. Do you remember it? Do you remember anything at all? Nurse Akira, please go and get her a new infusion bag.", said a voice I never heard before.

I tried to concentrate and tried to steady my breathing. It didn't work properly but at least the pain wasn't as noticeable as before. Slowly I opened my eyes to see everything foggy. Focusing more I came to the conclusion that everything was bright and white.

„I'm in heaven...", I whispered and blinked a few times. My sight still wasn't getting better, the fogginess started to fade but I started to see blurry things. There was a man standing in front of me, everything he wore was white and his hair was grey.

„Miss Haruno?", he asked.

„Yes?", I asked and tried to focuse my sight on him.

„Alright, look at this light, please.", he said and took something out of his white... trenchcoat? It was something small, thin and black and then it lighted up. It looked like a small flashlight, he pointed with it into my eyes and said: „Focus on the light, please.".

But before I could really focuse on it the light started to burn my eyes. It hurt like hell! Yelling I closed them tightly and put my hands from my still hurting chest on my face.

„Alright, I see you're still sensitive to light. It would be better to wear good sunglasses as long as your eyes are sore, Miss Haruno.", the man in the white trenchcoat said.

„You can let go of your face now.", he said and I heard curtains being closed. „It's alright, we closed the curtains, the lights are off and so is the flashlight. Looking shouldn't hurt as much now.".

Slowly I pulled my hands away and opened my eyes to see it was a little darker than before.

„Try again to focus on me. What do you see?", he asked.

Still everything was blurry as if you have just woken up after a long sleep and need to rub your eyes. So I tried to rub them only to yelp again.

„Your eyes are very sore, you shouldn't touch them much or walk around without sunglasses.".

After the pain stopped a little I looked at the man before me. His white trenchcoat and his grey hair made him look kind of old. Blinking a few times again my vision started to clear. Slowly I saw that his grey hair was short and styled and his face looked like the one of a loving dad. He smiled at me and I saw the soft wrinkles next to his eyes. His eyes were steel blue and it seemed that they could look right through me. His trenchcoat was buttoned up but left the first three open to reveal a little of his black shirt.

„Are you an angle?", I asked carefully and looked through the room. Everything was white, the cupboards, the chairs, the bed and also the clothes I wore. A white loose t-shirt and white sweatpants.

„No, I'm not an angle.", laughed the man in white. I looked at him again and saw that he wore a nametag, it said _Doctor Kirimo_. He's a doctor? I'm not dead? The door opened again and in came a nurse, this time it wasn't hard to see, she wore those sweet typical nurse clothes and in her hand she held the infusion bag which the _doc _told her to bring.

_Beep beep beep beep _

„Calm down, Miss Haruno. I got told that you are scared of doctors, syringes and that stuff? Let me tell you, while you were unconscious we did everything that was necessary. You won't see any blood or lots of doctors and the needle is already in your arm. We just have to change the infusion bag, this won't hurt.", he said with a deep but very soft voice.

I looked to the left and saw a computer like machine that was connected with me through some stickers that were glued on my chest. This was the thing that made the noises throughout – my heartbeats.

„Do you remember what happened? Why you are here?", doc Kirimo asked while the nurse changed the bag silently.

„I... I don't know?".

„Well, what is the last thing that you can remember?".

„I was... at the pool house and... cleaned glasses, I think... yeah, yeah, I cleaned up after making a few cocktails for me and... _the others._ I made one last drink and walked out to the pool and then..", I answered slowly suddenly remembering every little detail. My head startet to hurt and I grabbed it.

„The headache will fade as soon as the infusion bag is settled properly. You've been out for some days due to what happened so you weren't able to drink or eat anything, your life depended somehow on the infusion bags. But anyway, what happened after you went to the pool?", he asked and sat on the chair beside me with his arms folded under his chin.

„I... I don't know, I was so clumsy. I let the drink fall accidentally and it broke. I tried to pick up the pieces and and cut a finger.", I lied and looked at my finger. And now that I mention that, my arms were bandaged and my fingertips were plastered up and some of my scratches on the handpalms were stitched up, those were probably the places where the cuts were too deep. I let out a fake little laugh.

„You already said it yourself, I'm scared of blood. Eventhough I didn't see it I knew that I bleeded. I guess that this caused me to fall into the pool.", I let out a sigh and smiled again fakely.

„Alright. You said you cut your finger, but that doesn't explain those deep wounds on your arm and handpalms. Care to explain that?", he said looking interested.

Well I guess that I can tell the truth now, no need to lie anymore, right?

„When I was in the pool I tried to look for a ladder to climb out but it seems that they don't have one. So I swam back to the place where I fell in and tried to heave myself out of it. I had some difficulities, I'm not strong enough to get myself in drenched clothes out and it was freaking cold in there. Well, it worked after a few tries. I grabbed the floor and tried to pull myself out and then I put my hands and arms right onto the places where the sharp glass pieces were. Feeling the pain I slipped back into the pool not being able to hold myself there. Then I tried to grab the edge of the pool to hold myself above the water and then the pieces only cut themselves further into my hands. I tried to pull some of them out but only cutted me more. And next thing I know is that I was under water.", I said while my eyes were closed.

„Why didn't you call out for someone?", the doc asked. What is it? Why is he asking me such questions?

„Well, the others had very important things to do in the morning and I didn't want them to wake up. And if these glass pieces weren't there I surely would've been able to get out by myself.", I said. It kind of made me angry to ask for help, I was old enough to help me myself.

„Oh, okay. But why didn't you try to stay above the water? Why didn't you swim back up?", he asked softly, his eyes having the you-can-tell-me-everything look. Man, George Clooney surely got some competition right here.

„I... was in thoughts.".

„In thoughts?".

„Yeah.. when I noticed that I was already on the bottom of the pool my legs and arms were to numb to move.".

Then a new voice was added to the conversation.

„So you didn't try to kill yourself?", it said.

I looked at the person which I kind of ignored the whole time.

„N-Naruto? What? I... NO! Why would I kill myself?", my voice got louder and I glared at him and the McLovin to the right side of me.

„That's why you asked all of those questions? Why didn't you just ask me if I tried suicide?", I tried to yell at them but then my voice cracked up and I wasn't able to talk at all.

„Well, I didn't want to be bold. That's not my style.", said the doctor and stood up. „I guess that this case was an accident and not an suicide try, Mister Uzumaki. You can put your mind at rest. I'm sure she said the truth, right?", Doc Ki said looking at me with a meaningful look :

_I know there's something that you didn't tell us._

I nodded ignoring his soft eyes begging me to tell everything.

„Miss Haruno, the cuts you have are really deep. You shouldn't lift any things that are too heavy or else those wounds open again, and you don't want to faint again, do you? Also the pool you fell into had big amounts of chlorine in it, as mister Uzumaki told me, to clean it properly. Did you have your eyes opened the whole time when you were under water? Because your eyes seem like it, wear sunglasses, don't forget that. The amount of water with the chlorine that you swallowed affected your lung and your nose. There are lots of inflammations you have. Also you were undercooled big time. You were nearly dying on us here a couple of times, miss Haruno. I will give you lots of medicine to get better. You can leave the hospital as soon as the infusion bag is empty. Just call a nurse when that happens, and she will give you the meds. Get well soon, Miss Haruno!", he said shaking my hand and then Naruto's and walked out of the room.

I looked coldly back at Naruto who frowned.

„What..?", he asked insecurely.

„Nothing, I'll move out of the pool house. It's better for me to live in a hotel room for a while.", I said hoarsely and looked to the window which was closed with the curtains.

„There's no way in hell that you're going to live all by yourself in a hotelroom in your condition, young lady!", he said in a serious voice that you didn't hear everyday. I didn't answer him, just closed my eyes to relax.

After a few hours of waiting to get the infusion bag empty and calling a nurse I was able to go. I was so tired that I stopped arguing with Naruto whether to leave me at a hotel or going back _home._ He took me to a bright orange sport car. I hate orange.

„Seriously?", I asked and looked at him annoyed. He looked at me with his big blue eyes that reminded me of the dream I had earlier. Those big blue eyes that looked empty up to the sky...

I gulped and sat carefully on the seat next to him. My chest still hurt and my rips didn't feel any better. He took out some of those pilot glasses by ray ban and I wore them.

The whole way back to _home_ I didn't talk to him and this time he didn't talk much either. When we arrived I had some difficulities to get out of the car because I couldn't touch or hold on to anything and those chest problems I had weren't easy to handle, too. Still wearing my hospital clothes I walked into the house which was quiet.

„The others are at a radio interview right now.", Naruto said behind me. Nodding I walked towards the kitchen and already wanted to open the door when Naruto interrupted again.

„Where are you going?".

„Pool house.", I answered coldly and tried to open it only to find it locked. „Open it.", I ordered.

„How about we spend some time together? Watch some movies? Talk? Let's go to the living room, we bought some new DVDs! Do you like horror movies? Or do you want to watch twilight?", he said excitedly and dragged me softly to the couch. I sat there with my knees up to my chest and told him that I didn't want to watch anything but he insisted. He placed every kind of snack on the table infront of us.

„I can't eat it anyway, Naruto. No need to act nice.", I said closing my eyes. He stopped and slapped his forehead ignoring the last sentence.

„Alright, I'll get you some water okay?", he smiled a little, walked to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water. „One for me, one for you!", he said smiling bigger now.

I swallowed a few of the pills the doc gave me and thought about getting away from here as soon as possible. Not because of _Dean_, no, but because these people don't want me to live here. Naruto is only nice to me because he feels bad that this happened and I nearly died. I closed my eyes suddenly feeling really tired.

…...

„How is she?", whispered a voice. I lay still and breathed steadily with my eyes closed. I fell asleep while watching some boring movie with Naruto and woke up as soon as the entrance door opened and the talking started. When the girls and guys entered the living room no one said a word. Not even Ino. That means they saw me 'sleeping' on their couch. They were probably shocked, not thinking that I'd get out of the hospital after only 4 days.

„She's wiped out. The doc told her to take things easy because of her injuries but the first thing she wanted to do was moving out.", whispered Naruto back kind of too loud.

„She WHAT? WHY!", screamed Ino. It's no use trying to act asleep when Ino yells like this. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned and tried to strech a little. Shouldn't have done that, my rips still hurt like hell, I flinched at the feeling.

„Sakura! Oh girl, are you okay?", Ino came running towards me and stroke my back softly. I glared at her and stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen.

„Thank you very much but I'm absolutely fine.". I tried to open the door to the garden again to find it was still closed.

„Open it now, Naruto.".

„But Sakura!", he pleaded.

I turned around to look at him with my red eyes and glared „Now.".

„Fine, but then we'll all go to the pool house.", he said and walked to me.

Whatever, I don't care as long as I can stay there. The whole gang was behind me as I walked to the place that was my home for the last few days. Laying on my bed I did it slowly and my head started to spin. Then someone lay beside me and I opened my eyes to look who it was.

„This bed is nice. I should come over more often, what do you think Sakura?", Shikamaru asked lazily and looked at me with one eye closed. I didn't answer him.

„Should we show her it now?", asked Tenten quietly hoping I wouldn't hear it.

„Absolutely!", exclaimed Ino. „Where is it, Hinata?".

I heard Hinata zipping her bag open and walk towards me.

„H-Hey Sakura. Re-remember when we w-were shopping?", she asked softly and sat on the bad by my feet. I nodded shortly and was starting to get angry. How could I forget the day, the day they used me to look like the 'everyday superstar'.

„H-Have a look at this. It will cheer you up a little.". But when I didn't move she took my hand in hers and pleaded softly.

„Please, Sakura.".

I sighed annoyed and tried to sit up, which was really difficult with my sore everything. When I was sitting comfortably she gave me a magazine.

A magazine with a big photo of me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata laughing when we walked across a street. And the title was :  
_ Kunoichis found new bandmember! p. 26 _

I looked at Hinata with an irritated look. She just smiled at me, like Ino and Tenten.

„Turn to page 26 already Sakura! THIS IS SOME GREAT SHIT, BELIEVE ME!", Naruto practically screamed at me. I did as I was told only to see more pictures of me and the girls. One where we sat in a cafe, when we came out of one of the shops and even one of me standing alone. I was standing with my arms stretched to the sky, my eyes were closed as I enjoyed the sun on my face. Then there was a picture of me in a shop where I bend down – you had a nice look at my bum. That was when I needed to buy something that was on the lowest shelf! Who on earth shot that picture!

„Now you know what we meant when I said that the press is everywhere. Did you read the article, yet? No? Then do it now!", Ino ordered me.

_For the fans of Kunoichi: _

_this may come sudden but they found a new bandmate! As you know the girls always had their problems with Karin but always acted as if everything was okay. _

_But Japan weekly has the latest news for you!_

_This new girl by the girls's side is Sakura and she's already living with them!_

The first comment about me was under the first picture where I stood next to the girls.

_Not wearing much make up she shows us that shes a natural beauty! Her unusal soft pink hair, styled rather casual in a lovely braid, is her biggest feature and you will surely notice her that way. Wearing only a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and green sneakers she distinguishes herself from the beautiful girls next to her. Ino and the other two look as pretty as always but Sakura shows us that you can look like a model even with those freetime clothes! Is this newbie maybe going to be the next trendsetter?_

There was some blabla under the other picture but what disturbed me the most was the picture of me bending down. You were able to see the side of me and with that every single curve I had.

_Pretty Sakura buying some drinks. As far as we know she's been a barkeeper once and knows how to mix the best cocktails! And why do we see here? Sakura has the curves in all the right places! Nice bum, Saku!_

Saku? They already nicknamed me? How did they know that I was a barkeeper? Those questions really bothered me and my head started to hurt again. I threw the magazine to the side and closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

„So? What do you say? I told you that you look good girl, Ino knows what looks good!", she said praising herself.

„You should've seen Karin, she was like totally screaming and nearly broke the kitchen table by hitting it with her fist.", Tenten laughed while leaning agains one of the glass walls. Kiba and Naruto joined the conversation and they all laughed, no one of them mentioned my accident. I was glad for that. Shikamaru and I lay silently on my bed while the others laughed and didn't stop talking about the witch. The whole time my mind spinned wildly. So Ino and the others didn't lie when they said I looked good? So they **do** like me? About twenty minutes passed and my mind and I still didn't find a solution when Shikamaru suddenly talked. You never know whether this guy sleeps or relaxes.

„Guys, let's get going. Sakura needs her rest.", he said getting up and nodded to me. „I'll be back sooner than you think. I like this bed.", he yawned and walked out of the pool house.

„Remember when I mentioned my dog? I wanted to show him but then you were in hospital... I even brought him there but you were asleep the whole time. And now you are suffering some injuries and I think I should first let you get well before I'll show you Akamaru. He loves to jump on people and I don't want to take the risk of sending you back to the hospital. Good night, Saku!", Kiba said and went the same way as Shikamaru. Hinata only squeezed my hand gently and patted my head and told me also to get well soon. Neji left the room with her but without saying anything at all. I couldn't care less about that though. Ino was still talking about Karin and had to be dragged out by Tenten.

„Ino's blabbering about Karin means that you should get well soon.", she laughed. „And don't trip into the pool again, alright? We don't want to see you in hospital anymore. Not even Neji, eventhough he doesn't really show emotions he _was_ worried about you. You grew dear to everyone here.", she smiled and dragged the still talking Ino out.

When everyone was out I smiled to myself. This couldn't be acting, right? They all cared about me even when they only knew the half of my stories.

I tried to lie more comfortable in the bed so I moved carefully until I found the right position. Different emotions were in me that I couldn't all describe. Some of them were pain, anger but also love. Love towards the girls and the guys in this house. Well, exept of one..

Nearly falling asleep I heard the door open again. Probably Ino who still wanted to talk about Karin or the magazine. Turning around with closed eyes, because she turned on the lights, I said:

„Ino, come on, I'm very tired. Can we talk tomorrow, please?".

„It's me. We need to talk now.", said the man I saw last before nearly dying.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say sorry for not uploading for quite a while! I knew exactly what I wanted to write but I had a few difficulties to put them into words. I hope you'll like this chapter! Mwaa 3 **

**Oh, and a biiiiig thank you for all of my reviewers! I love you!**

„It's me. We need to talk now.", said the man I saw last before nearly dying.

Shocked I opened my eyes only to close them tightly again, they hurt because of the light which he switched on.

„What? Could you please turn the lights off? My eyes hurt.", I said quietly. He wants to talk? Prepare yourself for the worst, Sakura. Usually the 'we need to talk' sentence is the first step to break up with someone, but we aren't even together. Did he want to throw me out of the pool house right now?

He switched the lights off and sat on the other side of the bed and looked at me. The moonlight was shining through the glasswalls lightly and I saw Sasuke opening his mouth but closing it again. He was acting kind of strange but it was really interesting to see him like this.

„So? What did you...".

„Why did you want me to turn off the lights?", he asked.

„My eyes are sore from that stuff that you put into the water to clean it and the doc told me to wear sunglasses but they are still in your livingroom, I guess.", I answered. „And to be honest I didn't expect someone to come here.". He nodded and looked through the pool house. I raised my eyebrows and thought that he was acting kind of out of character. He must have something on his mind if he acts like this. A few minutes went by and we only sat there.

He sighed once again and started to speak. „How are you?", he asked with an emotionless voice.

This really suprised me. First he tries to ignore me, then he wants me out of this house and now he cares about me and my health?

„Err.. I'm okay? I'm alive.", I laughed lightly.

„Why didn't you get out of the pool.".

„I already told Naruto, why don't you ask him, I want to sleep now.", I tried to get rid of him. His behaviour made me feel really uncomfortable.

„I want to hear it from you. Now tell me.", he demanded with a glare. God, what's wrong with him?

„Fine. There wasn't a ladder and you didn't help me out. So I tried to get out by myself and before you ask how I got those wounds, I laid my arms right on the glass.", I answered already annoyed to repeat myself. I heard him sigh deeply.

„Is this all?". My voice made it loud and clear that I wanted to sleep.

„I'm sorry.".

…

…

…

„What?", I asked incredulously. From this moment on I was fully awake and scooched over to him a little more. He didn't look at me. „What did you just say?".

„I don't repeat myself. You heard me.", he turned his head towards me. His beautiful face was catching a little of the moonlight and his black eyes were full of emotions. This was the first time I saw him like this.

„But why are you sorry? It was not your fault?".

„I didn't help you.", he said and turned his head again away from me. Well, if you see this like he does, then yes, it was his fault. But I couldn't blame him because I _know_ that everything was my fault.

„I don't blame you, Sasuke.", my voice cracked up and sounded hoarsely. I shouldn't talk much anymore, my throat felt as if I swallowed a scrubber . I touched his shoulder and he turned his head back to me. Trying to sit next to him the pain in my ribs came back. Closing my mouth, my hand that touched his shoulder grabbed my chest tightly I hissed through my teeth. His body moved quickly to me and laid me back down on the mattress.

„Lay back, you should let your rips heal and not walk or stand or do anything at all.".

Nodding I breathed in and out to make my pain to go away.

„You okay?", he asked a little worried.

„Mhm...", I answered with gritted teeth. We stayed on our positions for a few moments.

„You know,", I started. „When I was at the bottom of the pool I looked up to see the blurry moon shine through the water. I was deep in thoughts and was sure that this were my last moments on earth. But then I saw something standing right in front of the moonlight and it got darker under water. The next I know is that someone applied first aid on me, ripped my clothes off of me and put me in the bathtub which he filled with warm water but it felt fucking hot, to be honest. Then I fainted.", purposefully I skipped the part where I think I saw him and him telling me to not leave him.

„Do you know who it was? Because no one really talked about the incident after I came back here.", I asked him and got up and sat cross-legged next to him. He didn't answer and I thought he didn't hear me and wanted to ask him one more time but then he answered.

„I guess that was Akamaru.", he said.

„What? Kiba's dog pulled me out? And how does a dog know how to apply first aid? And how...".

„No, the dark thing you saw when you were under water – _that_ was Akamaru.", he said. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. His eye twitched. I bet he wanted to tell me that I'm stupid but what did Kiba's dog do outside of the house?

„When I first came to... _talk to you_", he said knowing that his speech back then affected me. „I walked back inside and wanted to go back to bed I heard Akamaru scratching and howling at Kiba's door. I tried to wake him but he sleeps like a dead. So I took Akamaru and thought about taking a walk with him, I didn't want him to pee in the house again. I looked for his leash but didn't find it anywhere. Then I decided to take him to the garden. I saw him running right to the pool and he started to howl at the water. Akamaru always howls at his reflection so I didn't think much of it. After watching the dog for a few seconds I saw the light still burning in the pool house. I walked over and called your name but you didn't answer. That's when I heard a loud splash, the dog jumped into the pool and than I knew that something wasn't right. I hurried to the pool and looked for any signs of water on the floor to see if you got out already and I just didn't see you but there was only the glass with your blood. I looked at the water and was able to see you when Akamaru tried to get you out. He bit your t-shirt and tried to get you out but he couldn't. Then I jumped in, got you out, put you down on the grass and applied first aid on you. I think that I pushed your chest a little harder than I thought, seeing you dying in front of me... well, when I heard you breathing regularly I ran with you inside, took off your clothes and put you in the bathtub. You were cold and I thought that it would make it better.", he said monotonously.

What should I say? I was speechless. I always thought of him as the one who doesn't care for anyone but himself and his girlfriend. Talking about his girlfriend... maybe a change of subject would make the tension here dissapear.

„Hey Sasuke, where is Karin? I haven't seen her today..".

„She hates you.", why, thank you. „Even more since she read the story about you being her replacement.". He said looking at the ceiling.

„I'm not her replacement. I'll try to explain her that this is all just a misunderstanding!". She hates me because of wrong assumptions, I need her to know the truth. „I am so sorry, Sasuke, if it caused her any trouble, I will explain her that this is not what I want, I don't want to be in the band!", I pleaded still hoarsely with my hand on my heart. Nodding as if to show me that he understands me, he stood up and walked towards the door. Did he want to go now?

„Sasuke, please wait!", I said rushed and tried to get out of the bed as he nearly walked out. Ignoring the pain I gritted my teeth and walked to him. He turned around with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes and said: „What?".

Still ignoring the pain that went through my chest I hugged him tightly. Well, as tightly as I was able to. He was a whole head taller than me so my head lay on his chest and I have to say that he smelled really good.

„Thank you. Thank you for saving my life.", I said into his chest. I felt a little shy hugging someone who acted as if he hated me and wanted me out of the house but still he saved my life.

But what really suprised me was when he slowly hugged me too and I was able to feel his very well built chest. My face blushed a little and I was glad that it was practically completely dark in this pool house.

I loosened my grip and wanted to step back, only to feel him still holding me tightly. My heart beats were incredibly fast and I didn't know what was going on with me or with him. Why did he still hold me? Why am I thinking in such a way of him? I shouldn't notice his arms flexing as he held me, or his very attractive masculine smell, the way my body fitted into his perfectly.

My hands were now on his chest and I looked up and saw him looking down at me, right into my eyes. Feeling his steady heartbeat under my handpalms made me realise that he's not as unemotional as he seems. He's also just a normal person even when he acts like he's the grinch.

His head slowly came nearer and nearer and my heart was about to jump out of my body. His black eyes reminded me of the blackness I saw when I looked up from the bottom of the pool and I was hypnotized. My eyelids flickered when our noses touched and I saw him closing his eyes and his forehead touched mine. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a kiss but his mouth moved to my neck and gave it light butterfly kisses. My eyes opened a little and I felt a moan escape my lips when I moved my hands on his shoulders and felt his everywhere on my back. Goosebumps were all over my small body. His touch was amazingly hot and his little kisses made my mind swirl and I couldn't think straight anymore. Slowly his kisses made their way to my chin, my cheek and then the corner of my lips. I felt his hot breath mixing with mine and I touched his cheek lovingly. My heart wanted me to go on but my head told me something different.

„Sasuke", I breathed. „We.. we shouldn't... Karin...", I wanted to kick myself but I didn't want to be the one who makes out with someone who's in a relationship. I wouldn never be able to look Karin in the eyes anymore if this would go on.

He suddenly stopped with his lips still on the corner of mine. His grip on me loosened up and my hands were off of his shoulders. We looked at each others eyes and I'm sure we both thought the same: holy shit.

„Sasuke Baby! Where are youuuu?", cried Karin.

Still standing a feet away from each other we looked out of the glasswalls and saw Karin in the garden looking from left to right. „Sasukeee!", her voice boomed.

While she was there we didn't move or breath at all. She walked back into the house walking like an elephant and talking to herself about her lost _Sasuke-Baby_.

„I think you should go, Sasuke.", I said looking at my hands. „Karin is looking for you.".

He nodded with a stoic face and walked out but on the doorstep he stood still. Not looking at me he said coldly: „This never happened. Forget it. Don't even dare to mention that I came here.", and walked out. He left the door open so I walked to it and closed it. I leaned with my back against the door and slid down. Sitting on the floor I touched my lips and didn't know what to do, say or think.

I felt so dirty, ashamed and was in the mood for more.

….

„Good morning, Sakura!", said Ino while jumping on the bed.

„Argh, Ino, please. Stop jumping, okay? I'm still sore...", I mumbled. She stopped suddenly. Ino being so obedient made me open my eyes and look at her. She was looking at me with her big blue eyes and a nice duck face.

„Er.. Ino? Why are you looking at me like that?", I asked. She still looked wierdly at me and I narrowed my eyes, there's something cooking.

„Sakuraaaaaaaa?", she blinked her eyes like a little child asking for candy. Not answering her I looked at her and nodded.

„You know, me and the girls are in a band, right?".

„Yes?", I answered dumbly.

„And you know that sometimes we have to go on tour, right?", she was now lying on her back and looked at me. I sighed and nodded again.

„Oh honey, I am so sorry. But me and the girls are going away for a while now. We can come home for a day or two sometimes but it won't be too often. How about exchanging numbers? We could call each other, what do you say?", she explained it like I was a little child that asked where the babys come from.

„I understand that, Ino and it's okay. I knew that you would have to work and I also will have to find work and an apartement. How about the boys? Are they also going on tour?", I asked smiling tiredly.

„I'm glad that it's okay for you, honey! Well, the boys were on a big tour a few months back and now they only are going on _smaller_ gigs. They may be gone for a few days but not for weeks like us. Hinata and Tenten are already in the car and wrote you letters saying that it's not okay to wake you at such a time and you being not really healthy and all that stuff but I'm not a friend of writing.. ah okay let's be honest. Actually I wanted to write you a letter but I was busy with packing, hehe.", she grinned. She looked at her watch and sighed deeply.

„God, I hate to get out of bed. Get well soon, Saku. I wrote my mobile phone number on Tenten's letter! Call me when you're up and all fine!", she gave me a light kiss on the cheek and stood up.

„See you soon, Saku!", she said while practically running out of the pool house and I didn't even had the chance to tell her goodbye.

…

After a soothing shower I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black high heels, a long baby pink top and took my grey trenchcoat out of the cupboard. My hair was in a high ponytail and the make up I wore was decent. Just black eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara which only made my green eyes shine brighter. Walking out of the pool house and past the pool of hell I knocked three times at the kitchen door before opening.

„Hello? Guys?", I asked loudly and walked further into the kitchen. The click clack from my heels made loud noises and you could probably hear it in the whole house. I didn't tell the boys but I planned some things for today. It may didn't seem like it but I did try to find some apartements and jobs. There were some offers for a few apartements and I called those people who offered them; most of them didn't ask for any information, they only gave me a date on which I should visit the houses. I applied on some jobs here even before I came to Konoha but I still didn't get a reply.

No one answered so I guessed that the boys brought their girlfriends to the airport. I walked into the livingroom, looked around and shrugged. I already had my hand on the doorknob and opened the door ajar when a hand on the right side of my head slammed it close. I yelled and jumped a few feet away. At the door was Sasuke looking better than ever.

„Where are you going?", he asked.

The yelling and jumping wasn't really peachy, I felt my throat and rips hurt.

Sasuke was wearing a beige coloured and a white t-shirt. It looked really nice on him and that moment I wished I could've kiss him right now because remembering the last night... OH GOD! LAST NIGHT!

„I errr... am going... somewhere?", I kind of asked and tried to look nonchalant by looking at everything but him.

„Hn. Where.".

I didn't answer because I didn't think of his sentence as a question.

„W-Would you... can I go now?... Please?", I asked wierdly and shifted from leg to leg. It was hard to stand on high heels, I know you understand me.

He didn't answer; only looked at me with narrowed eyes. Fiddeling with the belt of my trenchcoat I wasn't able to look him in the eyes, not after yesterday.

His butterlfy kisses were soft and his hot hands all over my back were leaving me all tingly and I felt my face redden at the thoughts of me and Sasuke... in the dark... touching each other lovingly... feeling the longing in every breath we take. Woah! Code red! Code red! Stop thinking – he's looking and talking to you, Sakura!

My face felt hot and it got quite warm under the trenchcoat, I needed to get out of here, and fast! Get a grip on yourself girl, you can do it! Be all cool and walk by as if nothing happened!

„Excuse me, but I really need to go now.", I mumbled under my breath and hoped he heard it.

„I won't ask again. Tell me where you are going.", he demanded in his usual tone. Did I even have a chance? I need to get going now or else I would be late for the first appointment.

Still not looking him in the eyes I answered quietly: „I have an appointment. There are a few flats in the city and I clearly remember you telling me to get out of here.. so, yeah.".

Shyly I looked at him finally and saw his face was not giving anything away. His eyes were hard and cold as rocks and with his arms folded he looked like he was scrutinizing me.

„I really need to go now, Sasuke.", I urged.

„I'm coming with you.", he said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. What? Why?

„Sasuke, I can assure you that I'm _really_ looking for a place! You don't have to watch me!", I pleaded, _again._

He only opened the door and looked at me expectantly. „Get out.".

No need to be told twice, right? We walked to the garage and he walked straight to a car and sat on the driver seat. This was the car I saw on my first day here, before I got arrested.

It was even shinier and... I just don't have any other words for it, this car was beautiful! It fitted perfectly to my high heels.

The window scrolled down and Sasuke looked pissed off at me: „Get in.".

I opened the door and sat on the smooth black leather seat, even the inside of the car was amazing. After about 30 seconds Sasuke sighed harshly when I didn't say anything.

„Where do you need to go?", he hissed.

I gave him the paper on which I wrote every single appointement and he started to drive. While we drove around the streets he put on dark sunglasses eventhough the sun didn't shine.

Him hissing at me made me really insecure. Why did he do that? First he ignores me, then hates me. Yesterday he was touching me lovingly, as if I could break and now he treated me like he hated me again! I mean, it wasn't my fault what happened in the pool house, right? I know, maybe I shouldn't have hugged him but he's the one who held me dearly when I wanted to step away! And he was the one who kissed my neck! If it wasn't for me we surely would've made out on my bed.

And why did he want to come with me now?

„Sasuke? Where were the others? They weren't at home...".

„Not your business.", he answered harshly. I nodded and felt the tears in my eyes so I quickly looked out of the window. If he hated me so much he could've let me go on my own. Or he just wanted to make sure that I got an apartement today.

….

The drive to the first house was really quiet after his not so nice answer to my question earlier. We were in a really posh district and all the houses looked nice, the front yards were green and full of beautiful plants. There were even some of the inhabitants cutting the lawn. Two women were laughing with each other and there was a boy on his bike; he threw the newspaper into the yards. It was just the perfect neighborhood. It kind of reminded me of the Wisteria Lane of _Desperate housewives _just without all the drama. The people here just looked like nothing could break their mood. Sasuke's car fitted perfectly in this street and made it look even better than it already was. A few minutes later we parked in front of a really nice house, with a garage and a small but cute front yard. It was two stories high so I guessed I would be sharing it with other people. It would probably be too expensive for me to live alone in there.

We walked to the door and I touched my hair and straighted my jacket and knocked three times. Waiting for about ten minutes I decided to call the man that offered this flat. But he didn't answer.

„Well... guess we can go to the next appointement?", I looked at him and walked back to the car, he wouldn't answer me anyway.

He also walked back to the car and started the engine. His car made some purr-like noises and wooosh, we were out of the perfect neighborhood in which I would've fitted in perfectly. Doing some smalltalk I tried to get him to talk to me or change his mood a little. But everything I tried was in vain. He didn't answer me once.

I gave up on him when we arrived at the second flat. We parked again and I took a look around and came to the conclusion that this area was also pretty even if it wasn't as beautiful as the first. Sasuke opened the trunk and took out a hoodie and put the hat-thing on. You couldn't see his hair nor his eyes as he still wore the sunglasses, but I couldn't care less. If he feels cold tand thinks that the sun shines too brightly then let him do what he wants.

The outside of the house looked a little older and it didn't have a garden or a garage. Again I straightned my hair and trenchcoat and cleared my throat and knocked the door. A few seconds later an older woman opened the door.

„Hello! You must be Sakura Haruno. Come in come in!", she said with a smile.

„Yeah, hello Mrs Sakazu! It's nice to meet you!", I said shaking her hand. Sasuke walked into the house still with the sunglasses and hood on.

„Take them off please! We're inside now, Sasuke.", I whispered and hoped that Mrs Sakazu excused his behaviour. But Sasuke being Sasuke ignored me naturally. Sighing deeply I walked behind the woman and listened to her telling me about the advantages of the house. The windows were all big and the flat was renovated, the bath is new and the walls were thick, so I wouldn't have to listen to loud cars or the yelling of children from my maybe-neighbors. She showed me every single room and what amazed me the most was the walk-in closet. This is like every women's dream and Sasuke looked wierdly at me through his dark sunglasses when I awed. The woman asked his name and wanted to shake his hand but he acted like a pure bastard. He ignored her hand and spat out his name. To her question if he were my boyfriend he snorted and told her to show the rooms or to shut up. She ignored his attitude and I said that I was sorry that my _cousin's friend_ only did me a favour in driving me to the appointements. She nodded and smiled lovingly at me.

„I really thought that he was your boyfriend. He doesn't leave you any space to breath, he's like a dog that follows his master.", she said and winked when Sasuke's mobile rang and went outside. „But I'm glad that he is not your boyfriend. He seems like a... well, one of those machos that like to go out with girls but doesn't want their girlfriends to meet with her friends because she could meet a boy that could be better than him. And I bet he thinks of himself as a casanova. That's what his I-don't-give-a-shit attitude tells me. How come you know your cousin's friend?", she laughed. We were now standing

„I moved to my cousin's house a few days ago. He and... _his friend_ are living together but _he_ doesn't really like me so I try my best to move out as soon as possible.", I explained quietly.

„Oh darling! I would love to let you rent this flat! You could sign the contract immediately but first we have to discuss some things. Come, we'll go to the living room for that!", she smiled.

We walked to the living room which was flooded with sunlight. I can already imagine me decorating the room here.

„So, miss Haruno. I can see your a lovely girl, you dress nice, you _behave_", she looked at Sasuke as he walked back in „and you are a girl that deserves a home like this.", she said and fished some papers out of her bag.

„Thank you mrs Sakazu. I really appreciate your compliments.", I said with a blushed face.

„As you can probably see, I took already the papers out. All you need to do is to sign, darling. Oh, oh, before I forget, hahahah. Excuse me, I'm an old woman, I kind of forget a lot. So tell me, what do you do for a living? You look like one of these models from those glossy magazines, I bet you're a model, right?", she asked. This woman was just too kind!

„Well, to be honest, I don't have a job at the moment. And thank you again for the compliment but I'm surely not a model. As I said, I'm still looking for a job but I saved some money when I was living in the USA so you wouldn't need to worry about me paying regularly. What would the monthly rent be?", I said with confidence. My saved money would surely be enough. I looked at Sasuke who stood in front of the big windows with (Oh suprise!) a pissed off look. He walked towards us and stood on my left side and crossed his arms. Mrs Sakazu shook her head but still answered me.

„Alright! It's 595 dollar. Do you think you saved enough? Cause you still have to buy furniture and some food right? And you still don't have a job, Miss.", she said with calculating eyes.

„Oh wow.. that's quite a lot.", I said shocked. „Miss Sakazu, I would love to move in in your house but I am afraid I can't pay this rent.", I said with a sad smile. Darn, I'm already in love with this house. Do you know the feeling when you want something but can't get it? I feel like that.

„Oh darling. That's such a shame.", she pitied me. After some small talk and that stuff we said our goodbyes and Saske and me walked back to the car. I sat sadly on the seat and looked out of the window and mentally kissed the house goodbye. Sasuke raced out of the street and we drove to my last appointement. We drove for about 10 minutes and arrived in a street that looked like those ghettos in Detroit... been once there and won't ever visit it again. I was scared to get shot because those people who live there have quite a tough life. They don't like strangers and especially not strangers with pink hair. Most of them walk around with weapons like guns or knives, I can't blame them. In neighborhoods like these I would walk with a gun, too.

But not every place is like the one in Detroit. I'll give this area a try maybe I will have nice neighbors and a cosy place to stay in.

Sasuke parked behind some wild bushes and made sure that his car was not seen. I looked at him quizzically and he grumbled that he didn't want someone to steal his car. I understand him, this place doesn't look really trustworthy. Especially for a car like his.

We stepped out and walked for about three minutes and arrived at a 6 stories high house which looked wrecked. I raised my eyebrow and didn't know what to do. Would I have to knock? I doubt that, this is a big house probably no one would hear me. I took out my phone and called the person who offered the flat. After a few beeps someone answered it.

„Argh, yeah?", came a pissed off voice. I think I just disturbed this person.

„Hi, this is Sakura Haruno. We talked about the free flat on the Kirimastreet? We have an appointement right now?", I kind of asked in case it wasn't the person that I already talked to.

„Oh fuck. I'll be there in a minute.", said the man and ended our conversation.

„Alright, he'll be here any minute.", I said to Sasuke who still had his hoodie and sunglasses on.

„Could you please tell me why you hide yourself in that hoodie and behind sunglasses?". My tone was getting a little annoyed, after all of his mean acting you couldn't blame me.

He also answered annoyed.

„I'm a celebrity! What do you think people would do if they'd recognise me? Especially in places like _this_.", he said. „They would go looking for my car and steal it.".

Oh, now it made sense! The first appointement was in a street where the people themselves were rich and didn't need to steal a car. The second place was normal but I guess he just doesn't trust people. And this place.. well I think my comparison between this place and Detroit is enough.

About 20 minutes later Sasuke was leaning against a wall and my feet hurt like hell and we heard a car screeching. We looked at the street and saw an old car, it looked like a Ford, dirty and with some dents here and there. I heard Sasuke snorting, he was probably comparing his and this car. I looked back to the car and saw a man getting out. He wore a white muscle shirt with a few stains on it. His head was shaved and you could see a big chain neckless around his neck and he was chewing a gum. I smiled eventhough I wanted to hide somewhere and waved. He slammed his car door close and walked with _that_ walk. How do I explain that walk, hm. Have you ever seen a guy walk around with his legs wide apart as if his balls needed air? The guys that walk like that always think they look good while walking like the biggest idiot on earth. He was wearing some sweatpants and looked like a wannabe Eminem.

„Hello, it's nice to finally meet you!", I said and walked to him. He looked me up and down, still chewing on his gum, and grinned like a mad cat.

„Hey babe. Man if I would've known that you're such a hotty I would have dressed more properly and come earlier.", he said with a selfconfidence that would put Kiba to shame. I forced my smile to stay on my face and giggled fakely.

He leaned against his car and looked me up and down again and nodded, who knew what the hell he did there but I wanted him to stop.

„So, mister..?".

„I can be anyone for you, babe. How about a date tonight? I'll make sure you won't regret it 'cause that would be some memory you would _never_ forget.", he whispered the never and licked his lips. Again I heard Sasuke snorting. How do I say no without being impolite to my possible landlord?

Slightly giggling I decided to ignore it. „How about showing me the flat first?", I smiled brightly.

He nodded his head and walked towards the entrance.

„This ya boyfriend, sweetheart?", he asked disgusted and also looked Sasuke up and down. I bet Sasuke was glaring under his sunglasses.

„No, he's just the friend of my cousin. He offered to drive me here.", I said. Sasuke's head moved to the left and he let out a bad vibe. What's with that?

„Oh really? And where is his car?", asked Eminem. Woops, I guess I know why he's sending these vibes out.

„Oh you know,", think of something, Sakura! That wannabe looked expectanly at me. Okay, drastical change of subject, girl!

„God, it's quite hot today isn't it?", I asked and fanned some air at my face. I took off the trenchcoat and made sure that he had a nice view of my cleavage. „I hope you don't mind?", I asked with big innocent eyes. His eyebrows twitched and I saw his grin come back.

„Oh not at all, babe.". He looked at me once more and opened the door.

„The lift is broken, we have to walk.", he said and winked. „After you, pretty lady.".

Thanking him, eventhough he gave me the creeps, I walked upstairs and made sure to swing my butt a little and moaning slightly, of course because of the _hottness_ in here.

But after three stories I moaned more loudly and this time I really meant it. My feet hurt and I started sweating as I wasn't used to climb so many fucking stairs. I hate them!

„Stop, babe. We're here.", I nearly fell down the stairs because what I saw nearly gave me a heartattack. There was a door that looked like someone kicked it because it was nearly broken.

„The last one who lived in here was a criminal and the police had to kick the door in. We'll repair it soon. Go in, you'll like it.", urged the slimebag.

Yeah, sure. The flat was a mess and I really couldn't imagine me living here. Suddenly I heard someone screaming.

„Get back here, asshole! You are the father of my child! How can you leave us!", a woman yelled.

„What? Are you fucking kidding me? Look at the baby! It's black! We are both white, you stupid woman! You cheated on me!", yelled a man now. Wow, is this some kind of a daily soap? I looked at Sasuke with big eyes and saw his eyebrows raised.

„Ah, don't mind them. The walls are thin but you get used to it.", said the man I still didn't know the name of.

I nodded and gulped loudly.

„My grandfather is black! That's why our baby is black, you asshole!", yelled the woman again.

„OH MY GOD your grandfather isn't related to you, bitch! Your grandma married him when her first husband died and that was 4 YEARS AGO!", yelled the man and you could hear a baby screaming. I didn't know what to do or say because this was the first time I heard someone yelling like this. The bickering didn't stop and I thought about calling the police because I pitied the poor baby that was crying the whole time. But that guy still urged me to go through the rooms.

That guy showed me around the rooms and assured me that with a little renovation this would look like a paradise. If you had a lot of imagination then yes. But it's still better than nothing, right?

„What about the rent? You know, I still have to find a job but I got some money...", I started and looked out of the window to see a small park where kids played all alone without a single grown up. Didn't the parents care about what their children did? I surely wouldn't let my kid go out on his own in a neighborhood like this.

„You know babe, actually it costs 400. But I'll make it 290 for you, how about that?", he offered with a sly grin. I looked at him unbelievably.

„Really?", I screeched. He nodded proudly and looked like he wanted a hug.

„Oh god, that's really nice of you! With the rest of the money I could renovate all of this and...", I started making plans.

„Just one date and this flat is yours, babe.", he said cocky. I stopped talking and looked at the man. So my daydreams of living here depended on a date with Mr Dirty? Thinking about dating him had it's pros and cons. I would get a cheap rent, maybe he'll turn out as a gentleman and I would get to know the place around here when he takes me on a date. Everyone deserves a second chance. But on the other hand look at him. He doesn't look like he could be a gentleman with his wierd style and language. But one date couldn't hurt, right? Just a few hours of talking with him, I wouldn't have to kiss him or anything. I smiled lightly and was about to accept his offer but got interrupted.

„No.", said Sasuke in a deep voice. I looked at him with my mouth opened and laughed.  
„Hahaha, thanks Sasuke but I don't think that...", I was about to tell him that this wasn't his choice whether I go on a date with that guy or not.

„You won't move in here. Get out, we're going.". He grabbed my arm roughly and practically dragged me out the flat. Who the hell does he think he is? He wanted me out of his house and now that I found a flat which I can pay he dragges me out? I couldn't think straight and started screaming.  
„What! Stop! Sasuke! Please!", I screamed. Probably the whole house heard me but they wouldn't care. They only care about themselves in places like these. Even I would think twice of helping someone that you hear scream in an area like this. I struggled and looked at the guy behind me, he leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette.

„Call me, babe. Whenever you want. This place is made for you; I would even come and _help_ you.", he suggested with a dirty tone. After my little struggling Sasuke grabbed my waist and put me on his shoulder, I was able to look at his nice bum and could touch it if I wanted to. And I wanted to. But I couldn't.

„Sasuke! What the fuck, let me go!", I screamed scared that he could drop me as he walked down the stairs but he held me tightly on my thighs.

„Sasuke let me go now! We're already out of the house! I can walk alone!", I screamed and hit his back. It probably didn't even tickle him. He let me go when we were at his car he opened the door and put me to the ground.

„Get in.", he ordered in his typical Sasuke tone. After glaring for a few seconds at him I stomped my feet and turned around, grumbled a few obscenities and got into the car.

….

After about 30 minutes of silent driving we arrived at the boy's house. He drove into the garage and I couldn't hold myself any longer when I stepped out of the car.

„You fucking asshole! That flat was cheap and would look good with a little renovation! What the hell is wrong with you!", I yelled at him with teary eyes. „Is it because of the area? Get a grip on yourself! _I_ choose where I want to live! Not you! And not every fucking place has to be a fucking good area! Not every single person in this world has enough money to buy or rent a big flat in a posh street! I am one of them!"

He got out of the car and walked towards the exit of the garage without saying or doing something. It was like I didn't say anything at all.

„Stop Sasuke! Don't ignore me you bastard!", I yelled again and ran behind him with my heels click clacking. I hit his back a few times and called him some names but he still ignored me.

„I can't believe you! You hate me so much that you wanted to make sure that I really go to these fucking appointments and when I found a good flat you just destroy everything!", I said hoarsely and breathed heavily. All this yelling at Sasuke and lying with my ribs against his shoulder when he carried me pained lots and tears started to flow slowly down my face. I tried to clear my throat to keep the tears away but it only got worse. I leaned against the cold wall and tried to calm down. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking back at me and then he turned around and walked towards me. I looked up at him with a tears and make up stained face and he grabbed my chin harshly.

„You'll thank me one day for not letting you move in there", he hissed aggressively. „And I didn't do it for you, but for Naruto. He would eat me if he would know that I'd let you move in there!".

He let go of my chin just as harshly and walked with big steps out of the garage.

Just like the night before I slid down the wall but this time I cried. I cried because I felt pain and so much more feelings because of Sasuke.

...

**Alright people! I hope to read some reviews about this chapter!**

**And while you're writing one, tell me what you would do if you were in Sakura's place. Would you go back and rent the flat? Would you run away and start a new life somewhere else? Would you forgive Sasuke and thank him like he said? Find a boyfriend and make Sasuke jealous? Or would you wait till your healthy enough and become a star? **

**I got so many things in my head about what she could do but I can't decide it, it's waaay to difficult! :( **

**Tell me what you would do, maybe I'll put it into the next chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**R&R!**  
_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_it must've been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_it must've been some kind of kiss_

_I should've walked away_

_I should've walked away_

I was lying on one of the deckchairs around the pool and was playing and singing _I just died in your arms tonight_ by _Cutting Crew. _It's a great song with a deep meaning and it reminded me so much of what happened a few days ago.

The incident with Sasuke in the garage was 4 days ago and I still haven't found a flat.

I told Naruto that I was looking for one when he was out of the house and he was like an exploding bomb. He yelled at me for not telling him earlier, he wanted to drive me around. I told him that Sasuke drove me around and it was like watching a fish in a desert pleading for water. He also asked if I found a nice place and I told him that I would have to find a job first as the flats are more expensive than I first thought they would be. He understood and told me to live in the pool house for as long as I wanted.

Naruto told me that he and the boys were going to a photo shoot today and that I shouldn't expect them to come home early. I was bored and I didn't have a TV in the pool house and I didn't want to go into the house when no one was there. To be honest I wouldn't even go in there when only Sasuke was home. The tension between us got worse after everything that happened. He didn't look at me and when he did it was like a murderous glare he shot at me.

My body was now finally as good as it was before I nearly died, only my throat hurt from time to time, I tried to get it better by singing everyday and it helped lots.

I looked up to the sun, it shone brightly and there was a slight wind blowing. It was a really beautiful day so I decided to play a little party song with the guitar I found in the pool house. Don't know who owns it but I couldn't care less. The owner wouldn't miss it anyway, the guitar was between some boxes and stuff that looked like it was a hundred years old.

I thought a few minutes of the perfect song and decided to play _call me maybe _by _Carly Rae Jepsen. _I love this song and the music video, that poor girl tries to do everything to get the boy to notice her and when he finally does it turns out he's gay. I feel with her, no one should experience something like that. If I were her I'd definately wouldn't go out of the house for the rest of my life.

_I threw a wish in the well, _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_and now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish, _

_pennies and dimes for a kiss _

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_but now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

And then my voice cracked up and I tried to say anything but not even a little tone would come out. Great, I think I strained my voice. What am I going to do now? I looked at the pool that was out of water. Naruto and the others, exept for Sasuke probably, decided to rebuild the pool after what happened. They wanted to recolour the pool in a light blue instead of the usual dark blue shade. They also wanted to have a bigger pool, who knows why. That was already done, the pool was about 1,5 meters bigger. And the topic with the ladder came up, this time they wanted to have 2 ladders just in case the other one breakes or something. I was perfectly fine with that eventhough I was sure I would soon find a flat for me. The ladders were lying on the grass beside the pool as the workers still weren't fully done with the painting. I don't know why they painted the tiles because in my opinion it would be easier to change the tiles instead of buying super expensive colour that had to be resistend against lots of things. But I guess money makes the difference, why take the cheaper choice when they have enough money to buy the expensive stuff.

What to do, what to do.

I was bored to death and decided to walk around the big garden to see if Mister Strawhat did some magic to this garden.

There were many different trees and plants; I would've liked to tell you what they were but I'm not good in things like these. I was glad that I could make out the difference between sunflowers, roses and tulips. Looking at the flowers they reminded me of my school years. I always hated biology. Back then a teacher decided to make a test about trees and flowers; we should decide which leaf belonged to which tree or flower. I failed mercilessly.

With narrowed eyes I made my way back to the deckchair and took a look around. Everything was silent exept for the wind and birds that you could hear singing. Taking the guitar which laid on the floor I saw from the corner of my eye that the kitchen door was open. That was wierd, I didn't go in there once and no one was home. So how on earth...? I crooked my head and looked at the door... and looked... and looked... and looked... And then you could hear a click in my head.

A burglar! That's a reasonable explanation! If the door was open did it mean that he was outside? Oh god, fuck yeah he IS outside!

I hastily looked around, still with the guitar in my hand, and thought about going inside.

But what if he opened the door to look outside and when he saw that no one was there he closed the door but not properly that's why it opened again? Oh shit, then he's in there? What am I going to do?

I stood as still as a statue between the kitchen entrance and the pool house. If the burglar was in the house, more specifically in the kitchen, there was the chance that he would see me through the windows or the open door.

_But _if he was in the pool house right now he would definately see me through the glass walls. I looked panickly at the pool, should I jump in? If he was inside the house and decided to go out he would walk by the pool and see me there and if he had a gun he could shoot me right there and then because the chances of me surviving in the pool, eventhough it was a little bigger now, were very very small.

My phone was in the pool house but the burglar could be in there.

The house phone was in the house but the burglar could also be in there.

Alright, no chance to call the boys or the police. Even if I had a phone I wouldn't be able to talk at all. That only meant I had to safe myself and my only weapon was the guitar in my hands. Time to show everyone that you can defend yourself!

The sudden rush of adrenaline through my body caused me to get brave and walk into the house. If I could get into the kitchen I could get a knife or a pan or something like that.

Tip toeing into the kitchen I was ready to attack the burglar with the guitar in my hand. I felt like I was in an action movie. Tom-Cruise-like. Where's the mission impossible theme when you need it?

Walking slowly and quietly into the kitchen I took a look around and saw the fridge open and someone was rummaging around it. I was able to see the butt of the burglar, definately a male. A male with a nice butt I thought, but still a burglar. The knife block was too far away for me to reach it as I had to get past the fridge-burglar but he would surely notice me and shoot me before I could even touch a knife.

The only solution was to slam the guitar at his head. Taking the guitar neck with both of my hands I walked towards him and was ready to hit that man big time! Walking like a cat on the hunt he would never notice me!

Maybe I shouldn't have acted so fast becuase I would have never considered the fact that he would close the fridge and turn around and he did exactly that.

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to do, the guitar was already in the air and the guy turned around and all I could see was red. Red face painting.

I tried to scream but not a single tone would come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly and wanted to kill the clown-burglar and was about to strike him when he yelled and jumped with his back against the closed fridge with his hands crossed against his head.

„SAKURA NOOOO!", he yelled.

I know this voice. I know this face painting. Oh shit.

With the guitar still in the middle of the air I gulped and tried to talk but my voice only came out as an unattractive screech.

When Kiba was sure that I wouldn't hit him he put his hands down and gasped loudly.

„God, woman! Get a grip! It's just me!", he looked at me unbelievangly.

….

„_I am really sorry, Kiba! I thought that there was a burglar in the house!",_ I wrote on a piece of paper as I still wasn't able to speak. We sat on the grass in the garden and had the guitar beside us.

„And you wanted to attack a burglar, who could possibly kill you, with a _guitar!_", he answered when he read the paper and scrutinized the guitar.

„_It was the only weapon I had!_", I wrote back and frowned at him.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head in dissaproval.

„Sakura, what am I going to do with you? First you try to kill me with a knife and now a guitar?", he sighed. „What's next? Are you going to throw Naruto's ramen supply at me to make me die in beef and chicken flavoured noodles?".

Gasping I shook my head and started to write madly on the paper.

„_NO! I didn't try to kill you! The first time I only wanted to defend myself because I thought that you were a clown! And this time I wanted to..._", well, what did I want to do with the guitar?

„_I didn't want to kill you! Just beat you senseless so that I could call the police!_".

He read the paper and laughed out loud.

„Well, if you say so.", he said and laid on the grass. Something told me that he wasn't alright because Kiba is actually the funny one besides Naruto. I watched him laying on the grass and thought about asking him what was wrong. But was it wrong from me to interfere with his life? Maybe he just wanted to be alone and I was here bugging him. I weighted out the pros and cons about asking him and came to the conclusion that the worst thing he could do was tell me to go to hell and stop bugging him. I coughed slightly.

„Hey Kiba, what's wrong? You're so quiet?", I asked hoarsely.

He opened his eyes and watched the clouds for a few seconds before answering me. He sighed and I thought he would stand up and go inside but he said quietly:

„I'm kind of in trouble.".

„What kind of trouble?", I asked quietly and also laid back. We were both staring at the sky now.

„You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.".

He sat up and looked down at me. This time you could see in his eyes that there was something troubling him.

„It's okay. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone about it okay? Especially not one of the girls, they're like Naruto, they couldn't keep a secret to themselves even if their life depended on it.", he said seriously.

I was pretty good at keeping secrets. I had a lots of secrets of my own.

„Promise.", I said in a normal voice.

He looked around and looked like he still thought about not telling me his secret.

„Kiba, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand that.", I also sat up and looked him in the eyes.

He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

„There's a girl I really like. You know, I knew her even before I met my ex girlfriend. I always hat the hots for her but she never really liked me like that.", he answered while looking at the grass. He touched the floor and started to pluck out pieces of the grass.

„Have you asked her if she likes you?".

„No.".

„And how can you be sure that she doesn't like you the way you do?".

„I just know it.".

„You never know if you don't ask her.".

„She said: _You're such an awesome guy. I wish I could find a boyfriend that's like you._".

Oh man, poor Kiba. I didn't know what to answer to that.

„I mean how much more does she want me to be obvious? I did every little thing I was able to for her. I picked her up from everywhere, I drove her everywhere, I bought her presents, I called her in the evenings!", he said upset and threw the grass in his hands in the air. „And then she says that she wants a boy like me! HELLO! I was right in front of her!", he hissed through his teeth and laid his head on his knees.

I still thought about telling him something but nothing in my head made sense or would've helped him. So I decided to stroke his head and back. His breath was fast and deep and I noticed that he tried to calm himself down.

„Oh Kiba. Maybe she doesn't know that she wants you?", I asked quietly.

He looked up at me and his eyes were red.

„Sakura, I really don't know what to do anymore! Since I broke up with my ex I spent at least one hour at the phone with her every fucking day! Sometimes when we meet I say that I love her but she doesn't take it seriously! The last time when she broke up with her boyfriend _I _was the one that comforted her! She cried on _my_ shoulder telling me that I was such a great friend and that the girlfriends I had should be proud to have such an awesome boyfriend like me!", he said loudly and stood up and walked up and down.

„Kiba, calm down. Let's think about something. You said you did a lot for her and already said that you love her. Does she know that you're a singer?", I asked while standing up and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

„Of course!", he frowned at me.

„Did you write a song for her?".

„Yes. But I'm not really one to write lovesongs.", he sighed.

„Here, take the guitar. And sing what you wrote for her.", I handed him the guitar.

He looked at the guitar and hesitantly took it. He played a few chords and breathed in deeply.

„_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go _

_I can take you places you ain't never been before _

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know _

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow _

_Swag swag swag, on you _

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue _

_I dunno about me but I know about you _

_So say hello to falsetto in three two_"

I lifted my hand to show him to stop.

That was a rap. Not a lovesong.

„Kiba that was really how should I say it, unromantic? Did you sing this to her?".

I hope not. This song was like – hey girl, imma make you sweat – and this was definately not a song to tell someone you love him.

Kiba blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders.

„Oh I see. What did she say? Did she like it?".

„She said: _That's a nice song!_", he mimiced her voice.

„I make you an offer. I help you to write a beautiful song for your girl and you'll help me to find a job. Deal?", I offered and gave him my hand. He looked at it and then smirked.

„I have some conditions.".

Conditions? I offered him quite a good thing, didn't I?

Dumbfounded I nodded and opened my mouth a little, what kind of conditions does he mean?

„The song has to be a stunner. If she doesn't like it you'll help me find another girl to get over my misery.".

„You want me to find you a girlfriend? But Kiba I don't know many people here. How do you want me to introduce you to someone? But what if she does like it?", I asked confused.

„If she likes it and becomes my girlfriend I'll get you a well paid job and make sure you don't have to have any concerns for like forever! But you have to accept the job which I will choose for you.", he grinned. „Deal?", he put out his hand.

I don't have anything to lose right? I shook his hand.

„Let's get started then?", I asked.

„No need to ask twice. I'll get us bongos and papers!", he said and jumped into the house.

…..

After I tried to explain him that bongos are not the best instrument for a lovesong he put them aside and wrote many many many little songs that were also not really made for a lovesong.

„Kiba, come on! Try to write what you told me earlier! You can do it!", I cheered.

„But that is so soft! I'll look like a sissy!", he complained.

„Do you want the girl?", I asked glaring at him.

„Of course!".

„Then listen to me! So, give me that paper now. And the bongos.".

He passed me the things and I started to make notes.

„You say that you were quite obvious about your feelings, right? You guys are friends.. hey, for how long have you been crushing on her?", I looked at him.

He thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

„I don't know, it was like... it was just suddenly there.".

„hmm hmm... it came without warning".

„What are you guys doing here?", came Nejis voice suddenly from the opened kitchen door. We both looked at him and I just wanted to explain him that we were writing a song but Kiba shut me up with his hand on my mouth.

„That's not your business, Neji. Come on, we're going into my room.". I was confused but I did as I was told. He grabbed my hand and practically ran inside and downstairs. But before we reached the stairs we ran by Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked at us with a very confused look on his face and Sasuke frowned at us and especially at Kiba.

„Where are you going.", he demanded.

„Fuck off, Sasuke.", Kiba answered.

We walked the stairs down and reached a very big room with not much of furniture.

„We can sit on the bed, so do you know what you're going to write?", he asked impatiently.

…...

„Could someone please explain to me why my cousin is downstairs at Kiba's? What are they both doing there? He's got only a chair, a desk, a cupboard and a bed! And why the hell is his bed squeaking SO DAMN LOUD!", asked an as pale as death Naruto with big blue eyes.

„What do you think they're doing when their bed is this loud?", answered Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face and the remote control in his hands. „Man, TV is so boring, I'm going out to the deckchairs.".

„But you need to go to Kiba first!", pleaded Naruto. Shikamaru turned around with an look that said everything: _are you fucking crazy?_

„Please, Shika!". But he didn't even answer, he just walked out of the kitchen door directly on one of the deckchairs. Naruto looked at Neji who only glared at him: _don't even think about it._

„SASUKE!", he screamed at him eventhough he was sitting right next to him.

„Fuck you, I'm not going there when they have sex.", he grumbled.

„OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY HAVE SEX?", Naruto yelled.

…..

„OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY HAVE SEX?", I heard Naruto yelling.

„Are they watching porn?" I looked up at Kiba who was jumping up and down on his bed while I sat on it.

„I hope not. Maybe Shikamaru told a dirty joke and Naruto was just slow again.", he said while jumping up and down again.

„Please sit down, Kiba.", I held him the paper with the lyrics I wrote up. He took it but didn't stop jumping up and down.

„GOD KIBA, PLEASE!", I yelled.

He stopped jumping and we heard a really loud noise upstairs. „What was that?", I asked.

„Wow...". I heard Kiba whisper and still reading the lyrics.

„What?".

„YOU'RE AMAZING OH GOD!", he yelled.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I heard Naruto yelling again.

„Does he always react as slow as this to jokes?", I asked with narrowed eyes. Man, Naruto is really dumb.

„YES!", Kiba yelled again.

„Stop yelling for god's sake!", I hit his leg.

„Let's go upstairs and sing this then?".

„Are you insane? They'll laugh at me! This song is great but it's not meant for the boys's ears!", he jumped down and sat on the chair.

„Don't be a baby!", I laughed. „Come on, we'll introduce the new you to the boys!", I grabbed his hand and the guitar. The run up the stairs was hard, I always hated stairs.

„Boys where are you! We want to show you something!", I yelled and ran with Kiba into the kitchen to see the chairs on the floor and the door to the garden was open. We also walked out and I saw Naruto running in circles with his hands on his ears while Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke lying on the deckchairs.

„Guys!", I breathed heavily with sweat forming on my forehead.

Their heads turned to us and I was quite suprised to see Neji looking disgusted at me, Sasuke glaring deeply at Kiba, Shikamaru was not sleeping and Naruto jumped on Kiba.

„You bastard! How could you do that to my baby cousin!", he yelled while lying on top on Kiba and shaking him.

„What the fuck is wrong with you!", Kiba yelled while being shaked. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him away.

„YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!", Naruto yelled like a girl.

„What? Naruto! We didn't have sex!", I said confused. Why would he think that?

„Do you think that I would sleep with everyone?".

„No, no, Sakura! But Kiba would sleep with everyone!", he said with his face in the grass because Kiba was lying on his back and pushed his head further into the grass.

„What did you do downstairs then?", Neji asked. You noticed perfectly fine that he did think that we had sex. Everyone here thought we had sex!

„We wrote a song!".

Neji snorted.

„What? You don't believe me? Fine then don't! I couldn't care less about your opinion, mister I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass!", I hissed at him. I won't let someone lable me as a whore when I'm not! Especially not Neji who only talked two or three times with me!

„Attitude.".

„Fuck you, Neji.".

Sasuke was now lying with closed eyes on the deckchairs and looked like he didn't heard a single thing. „And you, you emotionless asshole! Don't even try to act like you didn't hear what I said! You always act like you're so cool and nothing could come close to you but let me tell you something! You're not as cool as you think. You're scared to feel. You're too scared to show feelings and you're too fucking scared to show people that you care!", I said loudly and even when he didn't show any signs of hearing me I knew that he heard me. Maybe my outburst was out of place but it just had to be said.

„Naruto! We didn't have sex! We wrote a song! And even if I had sex with him it wouldn't be your fucking problem, understood?", I frowned and threw the guitar on the floor and stomped into the poolhouse and closed the door with a loud bang.


End file.
